Crimson Archangel Volume 5
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil has had enough of everything. In order to save everyone from a future threat he must betray his own allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 5**

 **Chapter 1: Darkness Returns**

 **Part 1: 1 hour into the rating game, Crimson flash Stadium, Cartil's Territory**

"It's been one hour and either team has destroyed an object," the announcer says. "It is very strange."

"I expected this from Cartil," says Sirzechs. "But I did not expect it from his opponent."

"Speaking of your brother," the announcer says. "Why hasn't your brother moved from the starting point?"

"I can answer that question," Quinton says. "Despite them in a special dimension, he is readying the chi. He is probably using that chi to find the objects. He may try to destroy them all at once."

"I expected as much," Sirzechs says. I sigh and open my eyes.

"Are they ever going to stop talking about me?" I say. "It's starting to piss me off." I look around. "Sasha there is 2 more objects to your left."

"I am on it," she says.

"That is 10," I say. "They must have the last 3. I wonder why they haven't destroyed them yet."

"It's too quiet out here," Nivana says. "They may try to ambush you, my love."

"I expect that as well," I say. "It would be foolish, even without the goliath formation they still have no chance."

"It's a shame," Hilda comments. "I enjoyed watching that form fight."

"I have both objects," Sasha says. "No one is here. They may be planning an ambush."

"Kella," I say. "Go scout out their base and see if they have the last 3 objects."

"I have a question Sirzechs," the announcer says and I stop to listen. "Your brother was born with the power of destruction correct."

"Yes," Sirzechs says.

"Why doesn't he use it?" he asks.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen announcer boy," I respond before Sirzechs can. "Maybe if you actually watched more than a rating game you would understand but since you are an idiot I will show you. You want the power of destruction, so be it. Kella get out of the area I asked you to scout." I raise my hand a huge magic circle appears above the enemy main area. I drop my hand and the whole area is engulfed in the power of destruction.

Cartil's team has destroyed 3 objects and 3 people have been retired

"What the heck was that?" the announcer questions.

"Annihilation Field," I say. "That was only 30% of its power by the way. Now its time I teach you a wonderful lesson. Every one of my attacks is infused with the power of destruction. Just because you dont see it doesn't mean I am not using it. Sirzechs is a wizard-technique type. Rias is a wizard power type. I have no type, I use whatever I need to use. I spent years learning how to infuse the power of destruction into everything I could so I hide my origins. I don't like being overly flashy for no reason. So before you open your mouth again think."

"It seems you poked a nerve," Quinton comments. "You really need to stop poking the slayer of the titans."

"Are you okay?" Yang asks me.

"No," I say. "I am just sick of this crap." I sigh and close my eyes. "I am tired of these pathetic fools. I am tired of this stupid rating game. I am tired of only being able to respond to things. I have had enough." I open my eyes and everything goes black.

Cartil's team has destroyed all 13 objects

All rating game participants except Cartil have been eliminated

"What just happened?" Sirzechs asks.

"You are so foolish," I say. I appear before everyone in the stadium. "You sit here watching a pathetic display when our enemies are out there trying to break us."

"This is the Crimson God King form?" the announcer questions. "I am terrified."

"Smart move," I say. I look around and sigh. "For once you have a brain."

"Brother calm down please," Sirzechs says.

"I will not," I say. "My dear Lord Lucifer how far are you willing to go to protect your people?"

"You are seriously asking me that?" he asks. "Did you forget the Trihexa incident?" I laugh.

"You mean that pathetic attempt at self sacrifice?" I question. "Lets not forgot you then dumped everything on Issei after that. You are lucky I returned to save your ass over and over."

"Brother think of your reputation," I hear Rias call out.

"Screw my reputation," I say. "I will do whatever it takes to protect this world. I will kill those that get in my way. Even you my dear sister Rias." I point my right index finger at a group of people. A magic circle appears and I smirk.

"Are you insane?" Sirzechs asks. I turn to him and smile. "You are not the brother I know."

"Do you really know me?" I ask. "Do you even care to know?"

"Enough talk," I hear Sairaorg say. "Stand down Cartil or else we will have to use force."

"Oh please try," I say with a smirk. "I will glad show you how out classed you are." He jumps into the air at me and I move out of the way. I laugh. He jumps at me again and I grab his fist. I grip his fist tightly. "You will never win even in that armor." I spin him around and throw him into the ground. A crater forms under him. I raise my hand up and place my middle finger and thumb together. "Shatter." I snap my finger and his armor shatters. The armor returns back to lion form with cracks all over it. The sacred gear roars in pain.

"Brother that's enough," I hear Sirzechs say and I turn around to block his attack. I smile.

"Your true form," I say. "So you are trying to kill me then?" I teleport behind him and kick him into the ground. "This duel will go a lot different than last time."

"That may be true but I will force you to use a lot of your power," he says. I laugh.

"I am titan class," I say. "I am the strongest person right now. No one can stand against me." he launches an attack at me and I block it. "Come on." I point my finger at him and fire a beam at him. He jumps out of the way. He launches another attack and I block that one. I fire another beam at him and he jumps out of way again. I sigh and land on the ground. I hear something behind me. "What is this? Who said you could remove Sairaorg from this battle field?" I point at them and create a magic circle.

"I don't think so," Sirzechs says as he knocks my hand away. I quickly grab him arm and slam him into the ground. I place my hand on his chest and chains wrap around him holding him into the ground. He yells in pain and I smirk.

"Holy chains hurt don't they?" I ask. My fist ignites in the power of destruction. I punch my fist into his chest and the ground gives in forming a crater. I jump out and turn away. "I will show you mercy just this once dear brother of mine."

[BoostBoostBoostBoost]

I hold my hand up and catch Issei's fist. I smirk and throw him into Kiba. I begin laughing. "What is so funny?" Kiba demands.

"Lambs to the slaughter," I said. "Shatter." I snap my fingers and Issei's armor shatters.

"Issei are you alright?" Kiba asks.

"I am fine," he says. "I just need time to recover." He is breathing heavy. Kiba charges at me and I grab his sword.

"Still using Gram I see," I say and twist my wrist breaking the sword in half. "How disappointing, Kiba." I grab his face and throw him into Issei. They go flying back and into a wall. "Anymore fools coming to stop me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asks.

"I am done playing games," I say. "While you fools play around I will be the one that saves the world from an upcoming threat even if I must make enemies of you all." I send out a huge shockwave of energy as I teleport away.

 **Part 2: Plan begins**

 **Temple of Athena, 10 minutes later**

I fall to my knees and return to normal. I am breathing heavy. "Well looks like you have done it now," I say to myself. "There will be no going back for me now."

"Hello?" I hear a female voice say.

"Who is there?" I demand. A girl walks out from the shadows.

"Are you Cartil by chance?" she asks.

"I suggest you answer my question first," I say.

"I am sorry," she says. "I am Lotós Torden, former apprentice of Bellona the Roman god. She told me to seek you out for more training."

"I am just going to call you Lotus," I say. "If you follow me then you will be going down a dark path but it leads to protecting this world from a future threat."

"I don't care as long as we help people," she says.

"As you wish then," I say. "Our first Target will be Asgard." She tilts her head confused. "I need some of the weapons they have for my mission. I know they won't give them willingly so I must take them." She nods. "From this moment on in order to save this world we must becomes the enemies of the alliance."

"About your family," she says.

"They will probably be questioned," I say. "They will all try to learn what has happened then try to stop me."

 **Part 3: Sadness**

 **Team AxA HQ in Lilith, days later**

It's been several days and everyone has been interrogated to see if we knew anything about Cartil. "What the hell is going on?" Hanalil asks. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I agree," Nivana says. "This is not the Cartil we know and love."

"Yin what do you think?" Lilian asks.

"Something has clearly happened," I say. "Something triggered this event and Cartil is spiraling out of control. We need to learn what happened to him."

"We can help with that," Sirzechs says as he walks in with Azazel and Sig. "I feared this day would come." We all look at him confused.

"How are you feeling Sirzechs?" Hanalil asks.

"I am fine," he says. "Despite the show, Cartil was holding back a lot. He could have killed me at any moment during that fight. I think that was supposed to a display more than anything." He turns to Sig. Sig nods and walks over to the computer. The big screen turns on and we turn to it. "When we raided Zenos's lab we found a lot of disturbing things." The screen shows images of what they found. "We have been allowed to have this information by the Shadows of Peace."

"Despite what we found," Sig chimes in. "Cartil found something far worse." The screen starts to show personal notes and slowly scrolls through them all. Lilian screams and clings to Nivana.

"He was behind so many things," Catherine says.

"He was the one who created that plague against my village," Sasha says.

"He was a monster," Trisa says.

"I assume this breaking is more than mind breaking," Raina says.

"Yes," Azazel says. "After Cartil left we found even deeper details on how he was going to break everyone. Yes rape was part of that plan." I punch the table.

"If this guy wasn't already dead," I say.

"Zenos no longer exists," Sig says. "Cartil went to hell and destroyed Zenos's soul. He also killed several Grim Reapers."

"We also have just learned that Cartil never handed over Hades powers," Sirzechs says. "The powers of Hades and the powers of the Titans, my brother has something planned. I am almost scared to find out what it is." The girls look at each other.

"Lilian, how are you holding up?" Rias asks as she walks up.

"I am scared for my Cartil," she says as she rubs her belly. "He is in a broken state but I need to stay strong for the twins so I can give birth to them. They must be healthy." Hanalil hugs Lilian.

"The wives has gotten this awesome bond," Azazel comments. "Cartil picked good women."

"How many are in his Harem now?" Sig asks to himself.

"There are 14 of us," Kella says. "There are some you haven't met. There is a fallen angel and a god you haven't met yet."

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Nothing," Sirzechs says. "You assume your normal duties until Cartil makes a move. Its all we can do."

"All of Team AxA knows what is happening," Rias says. "We just need to wait." She sighs and looks away. "We can't lose him again."

 **Part 4: Alone**

 **Cartil's Island, Days later**

Yin stayed behind to plan with the rest of the Team. We the wives of Cartil went to the island to relax and to think. We are currently relaxing in the hot spring. "Our poor husband," Trisa says. "He has been holding onto that for months without telling us."

"He was probably trying to protect us," Sasha says.

"He carries the weight of too much on his shoulders," Hilda comments.

"It's who is his," Catherine.

"It is a strength and a curse," Nivana says.

"To be born with that much power," Viviane says. "He has had to keep himself balanced for so long."

"We will always be a trigger to his darker side," Kella says. "If anyone of us got seriously hurt or killed it would set him off and down a very dark path."

"I understand why he seeks so much power," Yang says.

"Problem with that is he will be burned out at this rate," Nivana says.

"He will be fine," Raina says. "I am more worried about Lilian and myself right now."

"You both depend on him so much," Reyni says. "Can you explain to me why?"

"I can," Nivana says. "Cartil is Lilian's emotional rock. He saved her at the right moment in time. So she became emotional dependant on him. She seems fine right now but it's probably killing her so to speak." Lilian nods. Raina says.

"I need him to keep myself in check," she says. "I get too worked up in battle sometimes. Physically and sexually, I am one of those types. This collar is more than just for show. He is my husband, my love, and my master."

"So where are Katie and Miki?" Sasha asks.

"Katie is still working with Gorgori on a project," I say. "Miki is with the rest of the gods working to find Cartil."

"Has anyone tried to call him?" Reyni asks.

"We have tried," I say. "His phone is off and he is blocking communication circles from reaching him. He is currently silent and stealthy."

"Mommy," Ri says. "Is daddy okay?"

"Yes Ri," I say. "He is busy working to protect us."

"I miss daddy," she says frowning.

"I know," I say and hug her. "We all do." We start to hear crying.

"Well that's my signal," Nivana says and gets up. She leaves to take care of her son.

"We should go do something else while we wait," I say and everyone nods.

Part 5: Failure

Team AxA HQ in Kyoto, hours later

"Still nothing on our end," Zeus says. "I am sorry Sirzechs." He nods and the screen goes black.

"You are never going to find him you know," I say. "He doesn't want to be found so he won't be."

"I know," he says. "I still hope we can before he does something stupid."

"There is something I have wanted to ask," Azazel says.

"It's about Cartil's ability isn't it?" Michael asks. He nods.

"As you all know some people have their own unique ability," Sirzechs says. "Diehauser has Worse. Issei has Kingship. Ravel has Path to Supremacy." He sighs and looks away. "Cartil is a unique person; due to what he is he has 3." Everyone looks at each other in shock. "Only 2 are known. Inspire and Sacrifice."

"The ability to Inspire other to become better must come from him being God," Michael says. "That would make sense."

"Sacrifice," I say. "That must his own ability, so that leaves the ability from the Great Devil king or a version of it." I sigh. "He is a lot more complicated than I thought." The screen suddenly flickers back on and it shows Olympus burning. "What the hell just happened?" There are flashes of combat in the background. Someone appears on the screen.

"This message is for Team AxA," Poseidon says. "Cartil is here. He is heading for the vault."

 **Part 6: Breaking**

 **Mount Olympus, minutes before**

Lotus and I arrive at the gates of Mount Olympus. I see someone outside the gate. "Well looks like they stuck Hermes on Gate guarding duty," I say. We walk up to Hermes.

"Cartil," he says. "You are no longer permitted to be here. Please leave while you have a chance."

"So you are going to get in the way?" I ask. He nods. "Always the wrong choices." I grab him by the shirt and lift him up. "You will be the message to them all." I blast him threw the gate. We step through the ruins of the gate. I place my hand on the ground and close my eyes. "Come forth the shadows of hell and bring ruin to your enemies." A giant magic circle appears and shadow figures appear from it. "This will distract them. Let's head to the vault."

"Yes Master Cartil," she says. "Do you think they will come?"

"Yes," I say. "But I hope it's long after we reach the vault."

"Will you be okay if they arrive sooner?" she asks. "I won't be fighting them." I say. We arrive at a large building. "I sense someone powerful."

"That would be Zeus," I say. I hand her a piece of paper. "Sneak into the vault and get these items. I will distract Zeus." She nods. "Devour everything, Venos." A giant black horned snake appears and breaks threw the wall of the building. "Venos stay in the shadows and guard Lotus."

"Yes master," he says. "I assume you have finally figured out what you need for those creations."

"Yes," I say. Black, crimson, and gold light engulfs me. "Crimson God King." I rush into the ruins of the building. I stand in the middle of the room.

"I have been waiting for you Cartil," Zeus says.

"Now you are the one who sounds like a villain," I say.

"But in this scenario you are the villain," he says.

"If you want to call me that," I say. "My duty is more to the planet than the factions. You all are just pawns to greater game."

"How far the mighty have fallen," he says.

"I haven't fallen anywhere," I say. "You on the other hand will fall." I summon a sword and charge forward. He jumps out of the way but I grab his leg. I throw him into a pillar. He recovers and fires lightning at me. "Reflect." The lightning shots back at him and he jumps out of the way. "You will fail." He jumps up at me and I dodge out of the way. I grab his hair and throw him into the ground.

"Are you trying to just be annoying?" he says. I shrug.

"I want to play with my prey before I kill it," I say. "I assume you are buying time for team AxA to show up. Sad fact is while you stall for time, your city burns. Those shadows I summoned work off peoples fear, even the fear of the gods." I laugh.

"Further into the villain role," he says.

"Like I care," I say. I point my finger at him and chains wrap around him. I move my finger and he slaps into a wall. "You are boring when you hold back." I make circles with my finger and he spins in the air.

"You are also holding back," he says.

"Like I said," I say. "You are just a pawn and pawns are useful. If I wanted to kill you I would have killed you."

"You have become so arrogant," he says.

"Says the god who tries to bang anything that moves," I say as I slam him into the ground. "At least devils are honest about it." I turn to open wall. "Hello Poseidon."

"You have gone too far Cartil," he says.

"You will get in the way," I say. "Trihexa go play with him." Trihexa appears and pushes him back out of building. Trihexa roars. "I really need to give him a new name." I turn back to Zeus as he hits him. I fly into the roof.

"You got distracted," he taunts. "Villains seem to get distracted easy. Since you are going further and further into the villain role when are you going to monologue your plan?" I laugh.

"I dont need one," I say as I appear behind him. "I am not trying to rule the world." I slash his back and he screams in pain. He stumbles forward before falling to his knees.

"When did you summon the god slayer?" he asks.

"Right off the start," I say. "I used magic to make it look like another sword." I grab his arm and throw him into another pillar. I sigh. "I am getting bored." I smirk as Zeus stands back up. "Maybe its time." Just then Poseidon slams into Zeus. I laugh. "Perfect timing." Trihexa moves behind me.

"That creature has gotten stronger," Poseidon says as he gets up.

"That is not good," Zeus say. "With Cartil controlling it then this is a major problem."

"I don't control it," I say. "He is not some Familiar. He is living creature who decided it was time to stop being a monster when I offered it. He knows my plan so he still follows me." I place my hand on Trihexa. "He is not some beast anymore."

"What have you become Cartil?" Zeus asks.

"Savior of the world," I say. I notice movement in the shadows and I smile. "Truth be told I have been stalling as well." I wave my hand and magic circles appear. "Trihexa." He begins to charge his attack.

"Are you really going to kill us?" Poseidon asks.

"Yes," I say. "You got in my way so you die. I though I made that clear." I point my finger at them. "Divine Armageddon." A wall of magic slams into them and I leave the building. I reunite with Lotus and Venos.

"Did you kill them?" Lotus asks.

"Sadly no," I say. "It seems Gaia still cares about them. She will be a problem."

"Are we ready master?" Venos asks. I nod.

"Master Cartil," Lotus says and points to the gate. "Team AxA is here."

"A few minutes earlier than expected," I say. "Well I planned for this outcome." They run up to us.

"Hold right there Cartil," Dulio says. "You are coming with us." I laugh.

"Here is the deal," I say. "You could stop me." I turn away and look at city. "Or you could help the gods. I assume most of them are near death by now."

"What has gotten into you kid?" First asks.

"The truth," I say.

"Cartil," Nivana says.

"I know," I say. "No matter what happens to me, I will still love you all." I look at her. "Protect Lilian from me." We disappear.

 **Part 7: Recover**

 **Mount Olympus, seconds after Cartil left**

Cartil has just left with his group. We are still stand in shock. "We better start helping," Dulio says. "If you girls need a minute then take your time." They nod.

"I felt cold in his words," Sasha says.

"Until the last parts," Trisa says.

"There is one thing for sure," Hilda says.

"His love for us will forever be strong," Raina says.

"I don't think he could fight us," Kella says.

"And we wouldn't be able to fight him," Nivana says.

"It's a good thing Lilian cant do anything right now," Yang says. "This would kill her."

"I hope he can be saved from this dark path," I say.

"Is it really a dark path Catherine?" Hilda asks. "Until we learn the whole story I will assume he only took something as we saw."

"I wonder who the new girl is," Trisa says.

"Her name is Lotós Torden," Bellona says as she walks up. "She is my former apprentice, I sent her to get further training with Cartil but it was before he became this. Still I did not expect her to follow him anyway."

"Why are you here?" Nivana asks in a harsh tone.

"I am here to help Olympus," she says. "A lot of the Roman gods have come."

"Some of them more came to fight Cartil," Mars says as he appears. "He left a big mess."

"Are you girls okay?" Bellona asks.

"We are fine," Nivana says. "I ask again, why are YOU here?"

"I don't understand," she says.

"I think she means here around us," Sasha says.

"Oh," she says. "You still don't like me."

"Not after what you did," Nivana says.

"What did she do?" I ask.

"That is for another time," she says. "Well I am going then."

"We better go help now," Trisa says. We nod and head into the ruins. We help put out fires and help heal the injured. Zeus and Poseidon recovered enough to wake up.

"I thought I was going to die there," Zeus says. "Thank you Gaia."

"What happened?" Dulio asks.

"Cartil sent Hermes threw the gate," Zeus says. "Then shadow creatures start attacking everything. I decided to wait at the vault entrance to stall him until you all got here. I did not expect him to have help." Then it hits him. "What was taken?" Everyone rushes down to the vault.

"The thunder bolt is gone," Poseidon says. "Also seems the shield is gone as well."

"Why is he stealing weapons?" I ask.

"You will never understand the master," someone says from the shadows. "This is just the beginning."

"Who are you?" Nivana demands.

"My name is not important," he says. "The master's plan is coming together. You should all be happy to saved by him."

"You sound like a fanatic," Nivana says. He laughs.

"Cartil's hidden army knows all," he says. "We have existed long before the Shadows of Peace and Team AxA. I must go the master calls to me." he disappears in a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha asks.

"I didn't think it was real," Poseidon says.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asks.

"Its time you learn who is a part of the shadows of Peace," Poseidon say.

"So you have chosen to betray Cartil now?" Athena says as she walks up. "You took the oath, so we can only reveal ourselves."

"He betrayed us," he says.

"It changes nothing," She says. "The Shadows of peace have chosen loyal to Cartil and the saving this world over our own mythologies. I trust him. I expected better from you Poseidon. He did save your son after all."

"Shut up Athena," he says.

"It would be bad if the Shadows of Peace fracture," Bellona says as she appears. "They need to stay together. For whatever Cartil is creating it must be important."

"Why didn't he just ask for the weapons?" Trisa asks.

"Because gods are prideful," Yin says. "Despite everything Cartil has done for them, these weapons are sacred so they would have told him no."

"We should prepare for his next attack then," Hilda says.

 **Part 8: The Deal**

 **Small Island outside of Japan, days later**

"I was surprised to hear from you," Indra says.

"I still hate you," I say. "I do see your point. It's been clear to me now that the gods have gotten weaker. As much as I hate to admit it, conflict builds strength."

"Now you are here with me for a reason," he says.

"I want to use you," I say. "I will be honest. I want to fight for me."

"What do I get out of it?" he says.

"Your powers back," I say. "Also you will get to fight the gods of other mythologies while I am on my quest."

"You have my attention," he says.

"No killing," I say. "Just beat them up. If you want to use your pet Cao Cao then you can." He places his hand under his chin thinking. "Do we have a deal?" I hold my hand out.

"Yes," he says. He smiles has he shakes my hand. I smile. He then falls to his knees in pain.

"I forgot to tell you that it going to sting a bit," I say. "You are a full god again. I hope you didn't loose too much faith from your followers. You will need all the strength you can get for this next attack." Lotus and Trihexa appear behind me.

"So where are we headed?" he asks.

"Asgard," I say. "Meet me here in a few days." I had him a note and he nods. He leaves.

"Is it smart to trust a War god?" Lotus asks.

"I beat him once before," I say. "He likes to fight but he won't fight me. I can kill him now." I look at my phone and I see a message. I start reading the message. "I need to go."

 _To my husband I hope this reaches you. Lilian has gone into labor. She needs you. So please put aside your mission and come see her. –Hanalil_

"I understand," Lotus says. Trihexa looks at me worried.

"It's Lilian," I say. He nods and points to Japan. I nod.

"Go Cartil," Lotus says. "Our mission can wait a few more days." I wave as I disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Asgards Fall**

 **Part 1: Twins**

 **Hospital in Lilith, Hours later**

I have been in the hospital for hours watching over Lilian as she has gone through her labor. I have changed my appearance in order remain hidden. I assume the girls know that I am here. Lilian is back in her room and the twins are being checked out by the nurses. I am watching the nurses. "They are healthy," I say to myself. "That is good."

"Hello Sir," a nurse walks up to me. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I am good," I say. "A friend of mine sadly had to miss his wife giving birth to his child, so he asked me to come here to make sure things were okay. I have everything I need." I smile. "Thank you." I leave. I stop when I see the girls in the waiting room. "Katie and Miki are here as well." A take a deep breathe and walk into the room. I find a chair across from them and sit in it. I watch as they talk to each to other about things.

"Has he even shown up," Katie asks.

"I haven't seen him," Sasha says. Nivana and Hanalil look at each other. They smile.

"He has been here for hours," Hilda says. "You are looking for him based on appearance not his aura."

"Well I feel like an idiot," Sasha says.

"Same here," Katie says.

"So where is he?" Sasha asks.

"Watching us," Hanalil says.

"Where?" Katie asks.

"Look where Ri is looking," Nivana says. "But don't make it look obvious."

"We are not good at that," they both say. I stand up and walk up to Ri. I hold my hand out. She grabs my hand and smiles.

"Ri always knows how to find her daddy," Hanalil says.

"I figured you would see through this," I say as I pick up Ri. "I am here for Lilian and the twins. No questions about my mission. Right now in this moment this is a normal day." I poke Ri's nose and she giggles.

"I assume you have been thinking of names," Miki asks.

"Of course," I say. "Lilian and I will talk about them before I leave."

"Do we get any previews?" Trisa asks.

"No spoilers," I say. She frowns. "Remember to treasure these moments." I kiss Ri's forehead. She looks at me confused.

"Are you okay?" Raina asks.

"I am fine," I say.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Nivana asks.

"Not here," I say. "Before I did, I will take of it don't worry." I walk over to Zeo and smile. "He is cute when he is sleeping."

"I agree on that one," Nivana says and everyone laughs. I step Ri down and step into the shadows as a nurse walks up.

"You can all visit her now," the nurse says.

"Thank you," Hanalil says. Everyone walks to the room and I carefully follow them. They walk into the room. I wait outside and listen.

"You all are here," Lilian says. "I am glad."

"We will not leave your side," Hanalil says.

"Thank you," she says. "Is he here?"

"He has been here for hours don't worry," Nivana says. I walk into the room and snap my fingers. They all look around. I walk over to a crib while they distracted.

"What happened?" Sasha says.

"This feels familiar," Trisa says. I reach down and touch the cheeks of the twins.

"Beautiful," I say. Everyone turns to me. The twins wake up and look up at me. I smile. I turn to Lilian. She smiles at me. "You will be a great mother." I walk up to her and I grab her hand. "I am proud of you." I look at everyone. "I am going to have to go now. Ajuka probably knows I am here by now. I love you all." I step back and wave as I teleport away.

 **Part 2: Risk**

 **Kyoto Team AxA days later**

I am sitting at the table with the different leaders. We are talking about how to deal with Cartil. The girls are still at the hospital with Lilian. "Yin what is your opinion his hospital visit?" Michael says.

"Despite what he is doing," I say. "He will find time to be with his wives and children if he needs to. Using them as bait would be effective but would be wrong. He may snap further and kills us all. It would be better to find out what he is doing than plan ahead."

"I agree," Sirzechs says. "Problem is we have no idea where he will attack next."

"And you never will," Cartil says as the screen kicks on. "Is it really smart to use my own headquarters to plan? I don't really care anyway. You will never stop me. Yin how is Liza?"

"You wouldn't dare," I say.

"This is not a threat," he says. "She is pregnant after all. I just want to make sure she is healthy and fine."

"She is fine," I say. I stare at the screen and he sighs.

"For being honest," he says. "My next target is vault in Lilith." The screen goes black and we all look at each other.

"That can't be real," Azazel says. Sirzechs gets up and walks over to the computer. "It's not because he already hit the vault." He turns on the news. It is reporting about a break in.

"When did he hit the vault?" Odin asks. I get up and throw a chair. I walk over to the window and look out over at Kyoto.

 **Part 3: Fall**

 **Asgard, around the same time**

"The trap is set," I say as we walk down to the street. We duck into the shadows when we spot someone walking this way. I look around. I point over to a building. They nod and we quickly run into the building. I look outside the window. I am looking for the building we are after.

"Did you find it?" Lotus asks. I nod and then look at Indra. He nods and leaves the building. As soon as we hear the sounds of combat we run to the target building. We get inside and I look around. I smile as we walk up to a computer console. I begin searching for the weapons I am seeking.

"I found it," I say. "Here is the information you need. Now go find them." She nods and runs down the hall. I hear the sound of wind and I turn around. I knock something away from me.

"As expected from you," Thor says. "Not many can do that." He holds his hand out and his hammer returns to his hand. I sigh. He begins to spin the hammer and I watch him. "I hoped this day would never come."

"I am surprised you didn't go fight Indra," I say. "Then again you are a little smarter than people give you credit for." I look at Trihexa. "You will need to stay out of this fight but make sure no one else interferes." He nods. I turn back to Thor and smile. He throws his hammer again and I dash to the side. " **Knight Formation."** I quickly change into the Infinite Crimson Archangel Knight formation. I boost forward and punch him in the jaw. He staggers back. He turns back and holds his hand up. I jump out of the way and he grabs his hammer.

I summon a sword and boost forward. I swing at him and he blocks with his hammer. I smile and hop up. I spin and kick him in the side of the head sending him into a wall. I boost away from him. He gets up and looks at me. "What wrong?" he asks. "I thought you were being ruthless. No mercy was it? I know you are stalling for time. Do you really think she will be fine?" I smirk.

"Bishop Formation." I say and my armor changes. I jump into the shadows and start laughing. I place my hand on the wall and focus. "Burn everything to ashes." Explosions start happening outside and he looks around.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Asgard burns," I say. I place my hand on the ground and focus. A giant magic circle appears above the building. "Shadows of doubt devour the city." Shadow creatures rain out of the circle. I look at Thor and start thinking about my next move. I take a deep breath and then boost towards.

"So you have come out of hiding," he says.

"Rook Formation," I say and my armor changes. I swing my fist at him and he move out of the way. I slam into the wall. I turn around and throw a chunk of the wall at him. He nods it away and I slam my fist into his chest. He coughs and falls to his knees. I move away from him. "If you want to continue this fight then so be it. Just be prepared to die." He swings up at me and I block it. I grab his hand and throw him into a wall.

He gets up and throws his hammer at me. I knock it out of the way again and punch at his direction sending a shockwave at him. He slams into the wall again. I laugh at him. He holds his hand out and his hammer returns to his hand. He points the hammer at me and lightning shots out. I move out of the way. He jumps into the air and swings down with his hammer. "You will fall here," he says.

"Goliath mode," I say as he coming down. The armor gets bulkier and weaponry appears all over. I punch up. My fist and the hammer make contact sending out a massive shockwave that blows away the walls and roof around us. We look at each other. "Nice try." The missile pods on my shoulders open up and fire at Thor. He is sent flying backwards and lands hard on the ground. I aim both miniguns at him and open fire. Dust kicks up from the bullets hitting the ground. I stop after awhile and step back.

Lightning shots out from the dust and hits me. I shake it off and sigh. He walks out of the dust and he is breathing heavy. He pulls off his ripped clothing. The braches on my armor slam into the ground and the missile pods change into cannons. They aim at him. "Are you crazy?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "But that is beside the point. You will survive this maybe." He begins to spin his hammer. I begin to charge the cannons. "Let's see who has the better resolve." I fire the cannons and he tries to block the beam with his hammer. There is a large explosion. Dust and smoke is kicked up. I instinctually block it with my arm.

As everything clears out he is still standing there but he is bloody. He seems to be barely able to stand. Lotus runs up to me and nods. We turn to leave. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I have what I wanted," I say. "So I am leaving."

"We are not done here," he says and throws the hammer at me. I activate the **Crimson God King** and grab the hammer. He stands there shocked. I shake my hand and the hammer shatters. His eyes go wide as the handle falls to the ground. I dash to him and swing my sword. I turn and walk back to Lotus.

"Now you match your father," I say. We leave as he screams in pain about his eye and arm. We meet up with Trihexa and jump to a roof. We stand there looking around for Indra. He jumps onto the roof and walks up to us.

"Yin and the rest of Team AxA are here," he says. "I take it that its time to leave now."

"Yes," I say. I snap my fingers and the shadow creatures disappear. "I hope Odin enjoys the present I left him. We teleport away.

 **Part 4: Destruction**

 **Asgard, Minutes later**

We are running around helping injured and putting out fires. I am standing with Odin as we watch Thor getting carried out. "What has gotten into Cartil?" he says. "He took one of Thor's eyes and his arm.

"I am curious on how he could shatter the hammer," I say. "This doesn't even seem like him. He seems to have this crazy switch now."

"I can't forgive him for this you know," he says.

"I understand," I say. I place my hand on the back of my head. "Just don't do something reckless, he can kill you. He probably will if you push it. He is getting more ruthless." I walk up to the computer and scan through it. "Do we know what was taken yet?"

"They are still looking," he says. "I do have an idea what it was. He is taken power weapons for every faction. I am almost scared to see what he is building.

"How is Heimdal?" I ask.

"We are not sure," he says. "He hasn't woken up yet. His wounds are bad." I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Go be with Thor," I say. "Team AxA will handle the rest from here." he walks away. I look around the building. "Why do I get the feeling of necromancy magic here?"

"Because Cartil is using it," Nyx says as she appears. "It seems Cartil is using the power of Hades for himself." She places her hand on the ground. She runs her fingers on the ground. "He is only using shades but shades still use souls."

"What are shades?" I ask.

"Normally just wicked spirits," she says. "In this case they are wicked spirits with a specific detail. In Olympus he used shades that caused fear and fed on it. Here he used shades of doubt." She stands up and looks at me. "He is trying to pacify the population so they dont get in his way while he steals the weapons."

"That wasn't the case for Lilith," I say.

"The vault in Lilith was moved to Team AxA HQ wasn't it?" she says. "It is a creation of Cartil so he wouldn't need to. Heaven and Gorgori will also be easy targets for him. I will give you a warning young Yin. Do not push Cartil; everything he has done has been carefully planned. If you push him he may start killing civilians to prove a point."

"What about the destruction of buildings?" I ask.

"For show," she says. "I suggest you talk with the Shadows of Peace if you want to learn anything." She walks away.

"You teamed up with Indra," I say to myself. "Whatever you are doing it was be important for you to get him on your side. I just wish you would have told me what's going on." I sigh and leave the building.

 **Part 5: Betrayal**

 **Hospital Days later**

We have all come to the hospital to check on Lilian and the twins. They have placed guards all over the hospital to stop Cartil if he shows up. "They are idiots," Sasha says. "Placing these guards will only anger Cartil."

"Well tomorrow Lilian goes home," Hilda says. "She will be away from these guards and they won't be able to use her for a trap."

"The faction leaders are idiots," Raina says.

"Sirzechs and Yin did protest," I say. "Sadly his actions on Asgard changed most of their minds."

"It's still a bad idea," Trisa says. We arrive at the door and I touch the handle. I freeze and look at Hilda. She nods and knocks out the guards. We quickly go into the room. Lilian is sitting up and eating. Over by the window stands Cartil holding the twins.

"Using Lilian as bait," he says. "How pathetic they have become." He looks at all of us. "My wives are off limits and they should know that. It may have been a smart plan though."

"Are you going to punish them?" Nivana asks.

"For this stupidity?" he asks. "No, it was a smart play. We are on their territory. Our house on the other hand, if they tried anything then I would punish them." He tickles the twins' bellies and they giggle.

"They will probably still have people watch the house," Yang says. "I assume you already knew that. So you must have a specific thing that would set you off." He looks up.

"You mother is coming," he says. "Watch her. They will be using your parents to spy for them."

"Do you have names for the twins yet?" Kella asks. He looks over at Lilian. She smiles.

"Angelica and Kuri," she says. "They are still little but they are smart babies." He looks over by the door.

"Yin and Liza are here," I say. "I guess its time to test them." They come in.

"Why are the guards knocked out?" Liza asks. She looks around.

"Hilda did it," Sasha says. "They said something stupid."

"Well she does have a short temper," Liza says.

"Shut up," Hilda says. Everyone looks at Yin who has not said anything yet. Yin is look at Cartil.

"What do you plan to do now Yin?" Cartil asks. "Betray me again?"

"I won't be doing that," he says. "I understand that they are off limits and that you need this. I will stay silent. I will ask why you didn't tell me." Cartil sighs.

"Look around you," Cartil says. "I am hunted by everyone now. If I told you then you would be killed. You already betrayed us before, a second time they would have you killed." Cartil signals me and I take the twins. He walks over to Yin. He places his hand on his shoulder. "Liza needs you. Remember that." Yin nods.

"Everyone is here," Katie says and jumps on Cartil's back.

"Katie stop that," Viviane says. "You crazy girl." Katie sticks her tongue out. Viviane glares at her.

"Careful," Katie says. "You might fall if you did that."

"Can you stop teasing her," Cartil says. Katie pouts. Everyone laughs. "Where is Miki?"

"Stalling for time," Katie says. "It seems they may be onto her soon." He sighs. He looks at Lilian and then at me.

"Do not wait," he says. "Get Lilian and the twins home tonight." They nod.

"That is not going to happen anymore," someone says and we look at the window.

"Katie you were followed," Cartil says.

"Assholes stop using us," Katie says. "We are off limits."

"Nicely said," Cartil says. "So what do you plan to now?"

"I am going to take you in," he says. "You will face charges of treason."

"Is this an order by Sirzechs?" Cartil asks.

"No," he says. "He doesn't want to use the girls but as your former master it is up to me to stop you." Katie gets off Cartil.

"Then lets do this Souji," Cartil says.

 **Part 6: Wrath**

 **Hospital, seconds later**

"Hanalil get everyone home now," I say. "I will handle this. Yin I assume you know what to do right now." he nods. I close my eyes and summon a sword. "Templar mode." A bright crimson light shines and appear in the Infinite Crimson Archangel Gods Knight formation's Templar mode, I boost forward. I push Souji outside and on the roof of the building next to us.

"Holy magic and a holy Sword," he says. "Are you planning to kill me?"

"Yes," I say and get my sword in the ready position. "Tonight my brother loses his Knight." We charge at each other and our swords make contact. We jump back. We charge forward again and out swords clash. I jump back dodging a shadow attack. I smirk as an explosion of light goes off. He covers his face and move to his side. I slash at him and he blocks my attack. I grab his arm and smirk. He screams in pain and jumps back.

He looks at me and I place my sword on the ground. Small magic circles appear all over the ground. They spin around and then disappear. "Traps?" he asks. I nod. "That is dirty." I point to his shadow arm. He glares at me.

"You should be honored," I say. "I normally don't allow people who betray me to live but I am chosen to fight you in a duel of swordsmen. Don't forget I am a magic swordsman now. I will use everything I have against you in this form." I tilt my sword and the glowing light becomes crimson. I slash at him sending out a wave of holy magic infused with the power of destruction. He jumps out of the way. The wave slams into an empty room of the hospital and I sigh. He regains his footing and I smirk. He looks down as an explosion of holy light engulfs him.

"That was close," he says and turns to him standing on a pole. "Those will be troublesome."

"When you finally see through it then I will just change things up again," I say. "Toying with my former master is kind of fun." I smirk and disappear from his sight.

"Where did you go?" he asks. I slash his back and reappear.

"One of Excalibur-re abilities," I say. "It tricks the mind to thinking I am not there. I call it **Fade**." He falls to his knees. "How is the pain? To be hit with a holy sword and still being able to move. I am impressed." He gets up and swings at me. I jump out of the way. I smirk and disappear again. He looks around. I swing at him and slash his arm. He winches in pain and I laugh.

"Hiding," he says. "Where is your honor as a swordsman?" I grab his arm and throw him into the ground. He coughs up blood.

"Honor means nothing when the people you love are dead," I say. I stand above him. "I will do whatever it takes to save my family. I don't give a damn how far I have to fall to do it." I disappear and he gets up. An explosion happens and I watch him jump out of the smoke. I grab his shoulder from behind and stab his left leg. He falls down to his knees. "You will learn despair." I walk in front of him and grab his hair. "How would you like to die?"

"You won't kill me," he says. "So it won matter." I laugh and step away from him. I touch the ground with the tip of my sword and the mines deactivate. Light chains wrap around my arm and throw it at him. The chain wraps around his neck and I throw him into a wall. I retract the chain and wait. He slowly stands up.

"The minute you used my family as bait," I say. "Is the minute your life became forfeit." I boost forward and slash at him. He blocks but I can see his leg shaking. He is having trouble standing. I flick his forehead. "Victory is mine." I jump back and left him jump back on the roof. "I am sorry it came to this master." I snap my fingers and the wounds on him explode. He falls forward and I walk up to him. "You have served my brother well. You were a good teacher to Kiba and me." I raise my sword up. I feel something grab my sword. I look behind me. "My brother's rook dares interfere?"

"You need to stop this," he says. I disappear and slash him in the back. He staggers forward.

"I guess I will send you both back my brother as corpses," I say. My sword engulfs in white flames.

"That's enough," I hear someone say and turn to see Grayfia.

"Oh great you are here," I say. "Are you waiting to start something now?"

"I will be taking them now," she says. I look back at Souji.

"I don't think so," I say. "Souji must die for his crime. You may take the rook."

"Cartil," she says.

"Don't Cartil me," I say. I take a deep breath. "Crimson God King." Crimson, black, and white light engulf me. I appear from the light in my strongest forms. I slide my finger on my scales. "Souji is mine now." A circle appears under him and I smirk.

"Don't Cartil," she says. I raise my hand up. "Don't cross that line." I close my eyes.

"I don't give a damn about you and your wishes," I say and snap my fingers. A bright light appears from the circle and Souji begins screaming. I teleport away from them and get behind her. I grab her arm and spin her around. I grab her other arm and look at her. "Do not cross the same line as he did. I rather my brother not lose his Queen." I let her go. "I would also prefer not to kill the first person who believed in me." I step back. "Now go help them." I disappear.

 **Part 7: Relax**

 **Cartil's house Days later**

"They are still watching the house," Sasha says as she walks in the front door with Raina. Trisa is lying on the couch with Ri watching the television. Hilda and Catherine are downstairs training. Lilian is taking care of the twins. Nivana is changing Zeo.

"A lot of good they are," I say. "I have been here for days and they haven't done anything." Hanalil hands my cup of teas.

"They might be scared after what you did," Yang says.

"How is Souji?" Reyni asks.

"He is in a coma," I say. "It seems Grayfia brought a bishop with her. I am starting to find my brother peerage massively annoying now."

"Dang it you win again Katie," Viviane complains as she places her cards down. "How do you keep winning?"

"She is evil," Kella says.

"She has been cheating," I say. "She has been cheating for the past 5 games." They turn and glare at her. I laugh.

"You had to ruin the fun," Katie says. "It's a shame Miki can't be here." I sigh and point to Katie's chest. "What?"

"It's hard to hide card when you don't wear a bra," I say.

"Bras are annoying," she says.

"Well you belong to me now," I say. "At home is fine but you better wear a bra in public."

"What will you do if I don't?" she says. I look down the hall and point to a door.

"You will be in the isolation room," I say. "When means no sex from me and no seeing anyone for how long I say." She glares at me. "Don't test me Katie." She leans back and pouts.

"Victory for Cartil," Viviane says. "So what should we play next?"

"I don't want to play anymore," Katie says.

"Cartil," I hear Lilian say.

"What is it?" I ask. She walks into the room holding Angelica. "I see." I get up and place my cup down. I walk over and take Angelica. I poke her belly. "Does someone want her daddy?" She smiles. I tickle her chin and she giggles. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"How can you tell them apart?" Sasha asks.

"I am their father I know," I say. "Also the ears give it away." We hear a knock on the door. I glace at the door as Hanalil walks up to me. I hand Angelica back to Lilian and place my hand to my side like I am going to grab something.

"Who is there?" Hanalil asks. I point at the window and Sasha look outside it toward the door.

"There is no one there," she says.

"Hanalil check outside," I say and she nods. She slowly opens the door. She steps out and comes back with a note. "I see that is how it is." I place my hand on the ground. "Come forth from the shadows, Midnight." A large black wolf appears. Hanalil hold the note to his nose. "Follow the scent but stay in the shadows."

"Yes master," Midnight says then disappears.

"I will go read the note," Hanalil says.

"Be careful," I say. "Viviane go with her to make sure nothing happens." She nods and follows Hanalil. I sigh and sit down. "Well that made me nervous." I look over at Ri. She has fallen asleep. "I think we should follow Ri's example and take a nap."

"What if someone shows up that are after you?" Katie asks.

"I have measures in place," I say. "Why don't you girls go out shopping tomorrow? I think we need a vacation soon." They smile.

 **Part 8: Truth**

 **Egypt, 1 week later**

I am standing here with Lotus, Trihexa, and Indra. We are about to make our next move. "So this is the next target?" Indra asks. "This will be fun."

"You have my permission to kill Horus," I say.

"Bad blood between you to?" he asks.

"He is similar to Zeus," I say. "Where Zeus will screw any woman he wants, Horus will screw whatever he wants. Despite what they claim and try to hide it. Horus has a harem of male and female slaves." I take a deep breath. "The scar on his chest is from me."

"Very bad blood it seems," he says. "If it comes to it then I might." I look at my arm and take another deep breath.

"The mark on your arm," Lotus says. "Its Hades power isn't it?"

"Yes," I say. "I was never going to give it back. I was always going to use it for my plans." I look at her. "I couldn't even give back if I wanted too. I killed Hades by right of conquest the powers are mine." I step forward. "Now let's knock on the door to their wonderful city." I raise my hands up and magic circles appear in the sky above the pyramids. "Burn everything to ash. " **Fires Judgement**."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Judgement Begins**

 **Part 1: Fall of Egypt**

 **Egypt, minutes later**

We have forced our way into the hidden city. We have split up and I have headed for the main building. I stop and take a deep breath. "This will be there greatest punishment," I say and continue walking. I walk into the building. I walk over down the hall and dip into a room. I walk up to a disk in the middle of the room. "The sun disk is perfectly hidden in plan site, very sneaky Ra." I grab the disk and run out. I run into the main hall.

"You will not take the sun disk," Ra says and jumps down in front of me. "Look at how far you have fallen, Cartil."

"Oh shut up Ra," I say and put the disk on my back. "You let Anubis and Set mind control you. For that you have no room to talk." I clap my hands together and pull them apart summoning a sword. I grab the handle and get into the ready. "Its shame you got in my way. I get to kill you know." He quickly fires a fireball at me and I jump out of the way. I dash forward and swing my sword at him. He grabs the blade and I kick him in the knee. As he drops I head butt him. I jump back and smirk.

"I see that is how things are going to be," he says. He fires more at me and I roll to the side. I point my finger at him and a beam shoots at him. He flies back out of the way. He grabs his staff and fires out a rapid fire of fire magic. I take a deep breath and then breathe out white flames. "This fight will be annoying it seems." I shrugged and my sword begins to shine bright crimson. He focuses on the blade and a smirk. I slash him in the back and he slams into the ground. "How?"

"Mirror Image," I say. "I manipulated the light and moister in the air to make a copy of me." He stands back and glares at me. "I am titan class you idiot. I am playing with you." I summon a staff and point it forward at him.

"The staff of Hades?" he questions in shock. "How did you even get that?"

"Has Horus not told you?" I ask. "I never gave the powers back to the Greek gods. I absorbed the powers of Hades for my own use." He glares becomes even narrower. A flash of bright happens and I cover my eyes. I get hit and slammed through a wall into the next room. I shake my head and sigh. "I curse that stupid sun god for using blind tactics on me."

"Break him," a voice says. "Break the fool for getting in our way."

"I do plan to break him," I smirk. Horns begin to grow from my head and the whole room is engulfed in darkness.

"What is going on in there?" Ra asks. "Have you given up?" I start laughing burst through the wall and slam into him. He flies into the wall begin him. He coughs up blood. "What the hell are you?"

"This is the **Crimson Devil Emperor form** ," I say in a deeper tone. "You are the first to ever see it. It is made to break people like you." I slowly start walking up to him. He slowly stands up and I then start charging at him. He fires a barrage of fire magic and I charge right threw it. He goes to blind me again. As he tries to move out of the way, I grab his arm and slam into the ground. "I can hear you easily in this form." I pick him up and slam him into the ground a few more times. "Stupid puny god." I back up. "We are done here."

I walk away and head to the exit. He slowly stands up. "We are not done here," he says and hits me in the back with magic. I turn back to him and sigh. I charge forward at him. I slam him into the wall and impale him with my horns. I step and he falls to the ground. I return to normal.

"You are more trouble than you are worth," I say. "RUNIX!" A sword flies from the room and lands in front of me. I grab the sword. I push him on the grab and hold him down with my leg. I place my sword to his chest. "I hope you enjoy death. Your powers are now mine." I push my sword into his chest and he screams in pain. After words I step back and close my eyes as his powers flow into me.

"What have you done?" Isis demands. I turn to her.

"I would pick your next actions careful," I say. She steps back. "Smart choice little girl." I turn and walk away. I walk outside and look around at the city. Indra is standing over Horus. Lotus has stalled a few gods. They look up at me then walk up to me.

"Do you have you need?" Lotus asks. I nod and hold up the sun disk. It flies into the air.

"I now cast judgment on the gods of Egypt," I say. "Ra is dead and I have taken his powers. His actions led to his downfall but he was not alone. For you all will feel the punishment of his actions." The sun disk begins to glow. It fires a laser into the city. I hold my hand up and the sun disk returns to my hand. A circle appears below us and we teleport away.

 **Part 2: Plan**

 **An island off the coast of Japan, 1 day later**

"Ra is dead and Egypt is in ruins," Zeus says. "Something must be done about Cartil."

"I agree," Sirzechs says. "I agree with the squads to hunt him down but I refuse to agree with using his family as bait by kidnapping them."

"I agree with Sirzechs," Serafall says. "Do you want to set him off? Right now he has only taken what he needed then left. Ra has been the only causality."

"Is your city in ruins?" Thor asks. "I agree to using his family as bait. We need to end this sooner rather than later."

"How foolish you are," Athena says. "I will not agree. Cartil has the power to kill us all. I will not side with this."

"What about the red dragon?" Odin asks.

"Cartil as of right now is stronger than Issei," Azazel says. "Issei will surpass Cartil but it's a matter of when."

"Yin, you have been silent what is your opinion?" Michael asks.

"I think pissing off Cartil would be bad," I say. "His evolution of power is way more un-natural than Issei's. Cartil has been experimenting on himself to gain the power he needs to protect from a future threat. To be honest I would not call him a pure blood devil anymore. Kidnapping his family would be bad and it may push people to his side."

"Well said," Sirzechs says. "Do not kick the hornet's nest has the saying goes."

"Maybe we should test him," Mars says. "Bellona and I will go talk with Cartil. We can determine what to do after that."

"Whatever," Zeus says as he leaves.

 **Part 3: Life is crazy**

 **Cartil's house hours later**

"I am taking the girls shopping," Hanalil yells as she leaves. I sigh. I kiss Lilian's cheek and walk out of the room. I head downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab some things from the fridge. I lay everything out on the table and begin to prep the different ingredients. I start cooking.

"What are you doing?" Lilian asks.

"You are supposed to be resting," I say.

"I am fine," she says.

"Take it easy then," I say. "I am making you food." I stir the food I am working on.

"Where is everyone else?" she asks.

"Shopping," I say. "Which could be anything knowing Hanalil. She could come back with anything."

"Is it safe for them to be out?" she asks. I look back and glance out the window.

"I have taken care of everything," I say. "Besides the girls can take care of themselves anyway, they are strong enough to deal with anyone who messes with them." I smile and stir the food again. I careful place the fish I prepared on the pan.

"Thank you," she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Saving me," she says. "I also want to thank you for giving a better life. I am glad that you love me. I glad we now have wonderful child." She comes up and hugs me. "Thank you for being you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say. "Now go sit down so I can give you food." She sits down and I slide over a plate of food to her. "I made your favorite." She smiles and starts eating. I walk up to her and pat her head. "I will always protect you." I walk upstairs and walk into a room. I walk up to the twins and watch them sleep.

"Everything you do is for them," a voice says in my head. "Family is very important and you know that very well. A man fighting for his family's future is a dangerous man." I walk out of the room and walk down the hall. I walk into another room. I walk up to a crib. Zeo looks up at me and tilts his head.

"You are dangerously cute," I say. I tickle his belly and he giggles. "Now rest my son." I step out of the room and walk down the hall some more. I peek into another room and watch Ri playing with her toys. I smile.

"The first born," the voice says again. "A daughter you didn't know you have until a year ago. You still wonder if you have made up for the missing time. You are afraid of breaking her heart." I carefully close the door. "I was wrong about you Cartil. I was wrong about Issei. I see that now." I laugh a bit. I walk back down stairs and sit on the couch. Lilian comes over and lies down. She rests her head on my lap and closes her eyes.

"Rest easy," I say. She falls asleep and a few minutes later I do as well.

An hour later I wake up to rest of the girls staring at us. "This is cute," Trisa says. I roll my eyes.

"I see the kitchen is a mess," Hanalil says.

"How much money did you waste this time?" I ask.

"I didn't waste anything," she says. "We needed everything." I look at Lilian who is still sleeping.

"We should take another family vacation when she recovers," I say. Hanalil looks at me and place her hands on the back of my hands.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I look at her and smile.

"Nothing is wrong," I say. "I just want us to more family things together. You never know what might happen. So we should build wonderful memories."

"Are we going back to the Island then?" Sasha asks.

"Nope," I say. "We will be going to the cabin I have." She pouts. "It is in America." The girls look at each other. "You can see a beautiful lake from the cabin. You can swim in the lake. I am thinking somewhere quiet will be nice from all this attention we are getting now." I sigh. "It will also be nice to see an old friend of mine."

"How were the babies," Nivana asks.

"The twins are still asleep," I say. "Zeo should be asleep by now. Ri was having a tea party last time I check in on her." Ri runs down the stairs and runs up to me.

"Daddy look what I made," she says and holds up something. I smile and pat her head.

"That is wonderful," I say. "That's my little girl."

"She is starting to create things like her father," Hilda says. Hanalil sighs.

"You have no idea," I say. "Should we show mommy your special room?" Ri tilts her head and thinks.

"Alright," she says. We follow her to her room. I walk over to a wall and place my hand on the wall. A hidden door opens up and we walk in. Everyone looks around and seems to be amazed. I pick up Ri and place her on my shoulders.

"I created this room for Ri so she could create," I say. "She came to me and wanted to learn how to make things like I did. I showed her the basics and she began creating. Everything here is created by her."

"She is doing this at only 5 years old," Nivana says. "I wonder what she could create when she is older."

"This is what is scaring me," Hanalil says. "She is starting to be too much like her father." I look over at a wall.

"I see you have expanded the family wall Ri," I say.

"Everyone is important," she says. "We are all family and family needs to stay together." I put her down and kneel in front of her. I place my hand on her cheek.

"You are a wonderful daughter," I say. "You are a good big sister. Remember to protect your younger siblings always."

"I will daddy," she says. I kiss her forehead.

 **Part 4: Training**

 **Team AxA Third HQ outside of Rome, Days later**

I am working on training Lotus in the third Team AxA headquarters that I had hidden from the rest of the team. Trihexa is eating while watching. "Your stance is off," I say. "The thing you need to remember is the weapon you wield will determine your stance." I walk down to her and she gets into the ready stance.

"The times I have fought Bellona she was using her sword and shield," I say. I walk around her and sigh. "I know she can used a war mace and a two handed sword. She can use almost every melee weapon known to man. The key difference between you and her is simple. She is a god and you are not. The stance she taught you is base on power."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Your stance is wrong," I say. "You need to rely more on your waist for your swings. You center of mass is your waist, that will give you all the speed and power you need." I walk over to the weapon rack. "I will say this as well." I grab a wooden sword. "You do not choose a weapon, the weapon chooses the user. Swords called to me so I asked Souji to teach me. Once you find the type of weapon that will call to you then I can make one based on that."

"Sacred gear and weapons," she comments. "Do you make anything that isn't a weapon?" I smirk.

"I have 4 children," I say. She glares at me.

"That is not what I meant," she says. I shrug.

"I know," I say. "I make shields as well but I know what you mean." I look up at the ceiling. "I made the miracle tear for so devils could have children easier. I tried to make a system to give the dead a second chance at life. I try to build hope for people."

"Hope is a nice sentiment," the voice returns and says. "You have seen when hope fails young Cartil. Is this path worth it? You may have to revive that project. You have their souls break them and use them. Show them the punishment for their crimes."

"Now come at me," I say. She charge at me and swings. I block her attack. "Your still using your shoulders, use your hips." I spin around her and swing at the back of her neck. She blocks with her sword. "Good." I say and grab her sword. "Be prepared for anything. A villain will do whatever it takes to kill you." she nods.

"Master Cartil," someone runs up and says.

"What is it lance?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"Miss Lotus I didn't know you were here," he says. She smiles. I smirk.

"Lance what is it?" I ask again.

"Bellona and Mars are near the area," he says. He clicks a button on the remote he is holding and a screen comes down. It clicks on showing Mars and Bellona walking in the area.

"Have they learned of this base?" I ask.

"I doubt it," he says. "It is not on file. So I am unsure."

"I wonder if they are on a date," Lotus says.

"I doubt it," I say. "Mars is not a romantic." I place my fingers on index finger and thumb on my chin. "Bellona was always into the romance stuff. She may be a roman god who enjoys fighting but she has a soft side."

"How would you know," Lotus asks.

"I have seen it," I say. "There is a village where she spends most of her time. It's a village built by her to house orphans created by war." I look at Lance. "Bring me the Lancelot." He nods and runs off.

"Did you snap some sense into Mars?" she asks.

"I hoped I did," I say. "Their relationship has last a long time before I helped." I look back at the screen. "I wonder if their children know what's going on."

"Do you know them?" she asks.

"I know one of them," I say. "This will be interesting." Lance runs up and hands me the Lancelot. "Thank you." I place my hand over my face and close my eyes. My hair changes to jet black. I drop my hand and open my eyes.

"Green eyes?" Lance questions.

"This will be interesting," I say with a smile. "Watch carefully." I walk away and outside the base. I walk around and stop. I hide behind a tree. I watch Mars and Bellona.

"Why are we out here Mars?" She asks.

"What's wrong with taking a walk?" he asks. "I thought we should take a break from our search for Cartil."

"Why did you even say we would do this?" she asks. "Ra has never liked Cartil. His death should have not been all that shocking to everyone." I smirk.

"Why do you protect him still?" he asks.

"You may be my Husband," she says. "But he is a very important friend who was there for me when you weren't."

"Do you love him?" he asks.

"I love him like a brother," she says.

"I believe you," he says.

"No you don't," she says. "How can you be this dense that you haven't noticed." She sighs.

"Noticed what?" he asks.

"That is for another time," she says. "We are being watched." I place the Lancelot on my arm and it activates. I jump out of from behind the tree and fade away. "Target has disappeared."

"Have I now?" I say and appear behind Mars. "Do I sense a lovers spat between gods?"

"Who are you?" he demands.

"If I told you that then I would have to kill you," I say. I walk up behind Bellona.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Why have you invaded my home?" I ask.

"You live here?" he asks.

"Yes I do," I say. "Now I will have to ask you to leave." I stand behind Bellona and smirk at Mars.

"What are you going to do?" he demands. I wrap my arms around Bellona and lean in.

"A brother huh?" I whisper in her ear. "You have a funny way of showing it." She blushes and looks away.

"What is going on?" he demands.

"You should ask her what happened between her and Cartil when you had the brief divorce," I say and smirk again.

"What is he talking about?" he demands.

"Nothing happened," she says.

"Nothing happened?" I say. I step back and snap my fingers. I return to my normal appearance. "I wouldn't say a night of passion is nothing."

"You lied to me Cartil," he says. "You told me you never touched her."

"I didn't touch her," I say. "She did all the work." I walk in front of her and turn my back to him. I lift up her chin and smile. "I am glad you found happiness with him again. I will not forget that night." I hug her. "I may have not had a chance with you but I am glad I do have something from you." I kiss her forehead. "You will have a place in my heart Bellona." I turn to Mars. "I do not take what is already taken. She is yours remember that." I hold my left arm up and close my fist. A shield appears and I summon a sword. "Now let's dance Mars."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he says and charges at me. I jump into the air and kick his spear away. I land on the ground and fade away. He regains composer and look at where I am standing now. "Are you going to play fair?" I laugh. He charges at me and I jump out of the way. I hold out the shield and five beams shot out at him. He tries to dodge them but it hits him.

"Are you going to help your husband?" I ask Bellona. She looks at me. "Where is the Bellona who has a fire in her heart for battle?" She looks away. "Fine let him die." I jump back and glare at Mars. "You will be the first to feel the power of this formation." The Infinite Crimson Archangel Rook formations armor appears on my body. "Not activate Berserker formation." The armor shatters off. My muscles get bulkier and I grow in size. My sword and shield disappear. They get replaced with axes.

"What is this?" he questions. I charge at him and counters by striking me with his spear. I just smile and slam my axe into his shoulder. He screams in pain. I smirk and drop one of my axes. I catch Bellona's sword and turn to her.

"Good girl," I say. "I will take you both on." I pick him up and throw him into her. They go flying into a tree. I pick my axe up and smirk. They recover and charge at me. I block their attacks with my axes. I knock their weapons away and punch Mars in the chest. I send him back. I turn to Bellona and smile. "I will enjoy breaking him." I pick my axes again and slam their handles together. They create a double ended axe. I grab the chain from my side and start spinning it. Mars charges forward at me and I take the hit. I smirk and slam my axe into his other shoulder. He screams and drops to his knees. I turn to Bellona and walk to her.

"What are you going do to me?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say. "You are simple bait." I hold my axe below her chin. "Why haven't you visited her?" I hear something behind me and I swing my chain at it. It wraps around Mars's neck and I swing him into the ground. "I glad he is protective of you but he fights in anger and jealousy." She lifts her shield up and knocks me back. I smile. "Yes show me that passion." She swings at me and I take each hit.

"Why are you dodging?" she says. "This is not how you fight. What is wrong with you?" I tilt my head confused. "Where is the Cartil I know? Damn it where is Cartil I love to spar with? Where is the Cartil that comes to my village to help the children? What did you do to my Cartil?" I freeze and her sword pierces my chest. She starts crying.

"I knew you loved him more," He says and I turn to him.

"You don't know a damn thing do you Mars?" I say. "She is trying to show you something but you refuse to listen to her. You ignore everything. YOU HAVE LEARNED NOTHING!" I push Bellona away from me. "You can't fight when you are conflicted. I am sorry." I charge at him and slam my shoulder into him. He goes flying into a bolder. My body starts shaking.

"Break him," the voice says. "He hurt Bellona. Break him, He claims he loves her but only ignores the signs. Punish him."

"I planned on it," I say. I raise my axe up and slam it into his chest. He screams in pain. I step back and return to normal. I walk up to Bellona. She is on her knees crying. "I wanted to help. I seem I failed again. I am sorry Bellona. I will never bother you again." I turn to leave but she grabs my arm.

"How is she doing?" she asks me.

"She misses her mother," I say. "I do as well." I hear something coming at me but I react wrong. I fade and move away. "Damn it that is not what I wanted to do." I look over and see a spear in Bellona. My eyes go wide. "NO!" Mars runs up to her.

"I didn't mean to hit you," he says to her. "Cartil where are you?" I step out of the shadows. "You can save her right?"

"I can," I say. I step forward and walk up to her. I knee down and look her over.

"Please hurry," he begs me. "She is also pregnant. Can you save the baby as well?" I freeze and look at him. A communication circle appears neck to my ear.

"Cartil this is Lance," he says. "Your house has been attacked." I grab Mars's neck and glare at him. Part of my hair turns jet black.

"You were a distraction," I say. "It makes sense now. Distract me while the rest of them go after my family."

"That was not the plan," she says. "We only wanted to talk to you."

"I believe that you did Bellona," I say to her. "I doubt that is what Mars wanted." He stands up and backs away. "I should let her die so you can live with that guilt." I place my hand on her chest. "I care too much about Bellona to do that though. You will just have to live with the guilt that you almost killed her." My hand begins to glow.

"There is the Cartil I know," she says.

"I never went anywhere," I say. "I just have to do what I need to do to save us. I wish there was another way." She grabs her shield.

"Take it," she says. "You will probably need it."

"You will need it more than I will," I say. "I will be taking the spear though." I lift my hand up. "Stay strong Bellona. I will need your warrior spirit soon." I stand up.

"Will they live?" Mars asks. I shoot him a glare as I pick up the spear.

"Bellona yes," I say. "I am unsure if the baby will. I have done what I can." I turn to leave. "Bellona I will tell her that you still love her." I disappear.

 **Part 5: Rage has come**

 **Meeting of Faction leaders in Team AxA HQ in Kyoto, hours later**

"I told you I did agree to kidnapping," Sirzechs yells. "I am just glad you idiots failed."

"What is wrong with you all?" Azazel asks.

"Cartil was distracted," Zeus says. "It was the perfect time to try it. I don't care that you didn't agree to it. Your feelings are getting in the way."

"And yours are not?" Sirzechs questions.

"You may have doomed us all," Michael comments.

"Hanalil is a strong fighter," Horus comments. "For someone who hasn't fought she can fight well it seems."

"A mother bear will always protect her cub," Athena comments. "Cartil must already know."

"I pray he doesn't do anything rash," Michael says. "This was foolish."

"I agree," I say.

"Cartil?" Zeus questions. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here," I say and appear in the center of the room. "Lets get this right; you attack my house while I am going in attempt to kidnap my family."

"I did not agree to any of this," Sirzechs says.

"I know dear brother of mine," I say. "I know who would not be stupid enough to side with this plan." I look at Zeus. "I knew I should have killed you."

"You brought this on yourself," he says. "You betrayed everyone."

"You made my little girl cry," I say a pissed of tone. "Anyone who makes my little Ri cries will be punished." I lift my hand into the air and a staff appears in my hand.

"Hades Staff," Athena says. "Cartil I beg of you please don't do this."

"You should have stopped Zeus when you had the chance," I say. I look at the staff. "I call upon the souls of the fallen Greeks. Your gods have betrayed you and must be punished. Burn Olympus to the ground and show them true despair."

"I knew this would happen," Sirzechs says.

"It's a shame Zeus will not live to defend his home," I say and point the staff at him. Sirzechs steps in front of me. "I see." The staff disappears. "Be glad you are still of use to me." I turn away. "You will live knowing you caused the destruction of Olympus."

"Cartil," Azazel says. "What can Gorgori give you to help your plan?"

"Heaven as well," Michael says. "We do not want to see anymore destruction." I look at them.

"I will give a list to Katie and Viviane for you," I say. "Once they recover from the shock of the attack."

"Are they dead?" Sirzechs asks.

"Bellona and Mars live," I say. "Mars no longer has the will to fight. Bellona is recovering emotionally and physically. I didn't want that to happen." I snap my fingers and the gods who are against me teleport to their homes. I start crying. "I am a home wrecker. I am going down a path of no return brother. I hope one day you will understand what I must do. Tell mother and Rias I am sorry." I place my hand on my chest. "I am broken." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"You will heal," brother says.

"The hand of fate has been activated," I say. "Good-bye my brother." My hair turns completely black. "Protect my family." I wave as they all disappear. A large explosion happens and the entire building explodes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fall**

 **Part 1: Blizzard**

 **Hours after the explosion of the Kyoto Team AxA HQ, Kyoto**

"I can't believe he did that," Sirzechs says. "He blew up his own headquarters."

"We were using it as a staging ground against him," Serafall comments.

"We need to do damage control now," Michael says. "This will be all over the news."

"Zeus has started a war with the wrong person," I say. "Cartil will now burn Olympus to the ground then he will off Asgard and Egypt."

"This has become a mess," Shiva says. "To stop anymore bloodshed I will side with Azazel and Michael on this."

"Lord Shiva," I say. "I thank you for that. I know Cartil will be happy to hear that. You are one of the few gods he has a lot of respect for."

"Thank you Yin," he says. "I do wonder what he needs these weapons for."

"To create the ultimate defensive weapon," Cartil says as he appears. "You will see it when it's done."

"I see," Shiva says. "What cost are you willing to take?"

"Remember this Shiva," Cartil says. "I have only killed one god in my quest. I have only broken buildings. I have only destroyed things that can be rebuilt and re-forged. The response for this was to try to kidnap my family. Zeus has declared war on me and he will see his home burn to the ground for it." He sighs and turns away. "I must be with my family now. They are beyond your reach now."

 **Part 2: Sorrow**

 **Cartil's Cabin Days later in America**

I am sitting on my chair hold a still scared Ri. "Its okay my little one," I say. "They can't get you here." I hold her close and pat her head as she cries.

"What was he thinking?" Hanalil asks. "Zeus is a complete idiot. That was an extreme response and underhanded.

"This is a new low," Nivana says as she places some drinks on the table.

"It was nice of Issei, Grayfia, and Rias to come help you all," I say. "I am glad I have turned that part of my family against me."

"It seems like they knew it was coming," Hilda comments as she walks into the room from taking her bath.

"They figured that they do this when Mars and Bellona went to talk to me," I say. "I do believe Bellona had no hand it but I am unsure about Mars."

"How is Bellona?" Miki asks.

"I am unsure," I say. "I think her spirit is broken. I never wanted that for her. But sadly it seems this was starting to get this way before our fight." I grab Miki's hand. "She misses her daughter and still loves her." She smiles.

"Its good to know she still has a heart," she says and leaves.

"Katie and Viviane you both are to give a list of things for Gorgori and heaven," I say. "They are on the table for you. You don't need to worry. You will have an escort." They nod and hug me.

"We will get ready," Katie says and they both leave.

"How is Lilian?" I ask.

"She is shaken up," Sasha says. "Trisa and Reyni are with her to help. What will you do now?" I look at Ri who has fallen a sleep.

"I will kill him for making Ri cry," I say. "I won't need him anymore just his powers." Ri starts shaking in her sleep. I kiss her forehead. "It's okay. I am here to protect you." She calms down some.

"The wrath of a father can be a scary thing," Hanalil says. "Make sure you come back to us."

"I will always come home," I say.

"That is not what I meant," she says. "Be safe anyway." I stand up with Ri and take her to her room. I lay her down on the bed. I cover her up and place her teddy bear with her. I walk out of the room. I walk outside and look at the lake.

"This place is wonderful," Raina says. "I can feel the energy here. It's calm and peaceful." She leans on me. "The girls are worried about you. They fear that you are losing it." I look at her. "Please don't disappear on us. We need the Cartil that we fell in love with please don't lose him during this quest." I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I will be fine," I say. "My mission is almost over anyway. I just need one more thing and I will be finished." The rest of the girls come out onto the deck and we watch the sunset together. "This feels good."

"Being together as a family always feels so nice," Sasha says.

"I agree," Trisa says.

"So is the bet still in place?" Hilda asks.

"What bet?" I ask as I turn around.

"You wives have a bet going," Hilda says. "On whom you are going to make pregnant next." I look away and cover my face. "Besides the base bet with everyone on themselves we have the true bet. Current leaning is Viviane."

"You are crazy," I say. "You are placing a bet on something far more random than actually gambling."

"It was also suppose to be a secret," Sasha says and glares at Hilda. I laugh. "Whatever."

"Well then I bet it will be Raina," I say and look at her. "If that is alright with you all that I place a bet on this."

"That will be fine," Hanalil says. I wink at Raina and she blushes. "Do you know something that we don't?" I shake my head and walk away. "I think its time for dessert."

 **Part 3: The Hunt**

 **Days later on the border of Poland and Germany**

"Now that we have the final piece within our grasp," Indra says. "Are you going to tell me your plan?" I look at him and sigh.

"I will not," I say. "Let's just say I will be cross a further line." I smirk. "I will be playing God."

"Funny," he says and leans against a tree. "So what is our target?" I look around.

"You and Lotus will be going to the target location," I say. "It seems there was a surviving Hellsing member. He has stolen a very important artifact. He also mad attempts to rebuild the castle. You both are to go in and take it. Indra I expect resistance so you can have as much fun as you want. Just make sure Lotus gets the artifact." He nods.

"What do you plan to do master?" Lotus asks.

"I have an important matter to deal with now," I say. "It just came up. I wish both of you luck on this quest." They nod and head off. I yawn and lean against a tree. I close my eyes and feel start reading the chi. I sense 3 people watching me from a distance. I step forward and blink away from them. I appear in a small field opening in the forest. I stand in the middle of the field and wait. I can hear and sense movement. I can sense that they are circling around me. "Well this will be exciting." I open my eyes.

"Betrayer," I hear someone yell and quickly block the attack with my arm. I smirk as I see who it is.

"Nemesis," I say. "So the goddess of revenge has come to fight me. I am honored that Zeus would send you after me." I look around. "I assume he sent Pan and Artemis with you to help track me down.

"Zeus says you must be watched," she says with a cold tone. "However since you have attacked Olympus twice now I believe you must die." I laugh and grab her arm. I lift her up and slam her into the ground. I point my finger at her and a magic circle appears. I hear an arrow come at me and I catch it with my other hand. I fire my spell at Nemesis but Pan quickly pulls her away. I laugh more.

"You jumped the gun Nemesis," Artemis says.

"His crimes demand revenge," she says with a cold emotionless tone.

"Yes," Pan says. "We were told to find and watch him. We needed to try to convince him to call off the dead attacking Olympus after we gained the information we needed. Killing him won't stop the dead from attacking us."

"This will be fun." I say. "Now what do you plan to do now?" I stretch my arms by raising them above my head. I look over at Artemis who is readying another arrow. I sigh. "That isn't going to you know."

"The next move is all you," she says. I love over at Nemesis.

"I should kill you all," I say. "But I do have a few questions though." I look back to Artemis. "Do you hate men?"

"No," she says. "I just have a dislike of them. Those who are worthy get my trust."

"Women have just as much potential for evil too," I say. I blink behind her. "Purity is nice in concept but is not practical." She watches me careful and I smile. "I know you hate me. Let that hatred flow threw you. Let it consume you."

"I will not," she says. "This path is not you. You were someone who was trusted by everyone. What path you are now is not what I believe is the true you." I look over at Pan and smirk.

"You won't be able to hold her for long," I say. "Revenge can't be contained." I point at Nemesis and signal for her to come at me.

"I won't be taunted," she says. "You also won't be leaving here." I blink behind Nemesis and place my hand on her back.

"Like you could stop me," I say. An explosion happens and she gets sent flying. I quickly grab Pan's arm and throw him into a tree. I jump back dodging an arrow. I quickly summon a sword and smile. I charge at Artemis as she keeps firing arrows at me. She jumps back and into a tree. I send out a chain and use it to pull me up to where she is. She fires an arrow at me and I slice through it. I continue my swing at her and she blocks wit her bow.

I move out of the way dodging Nemesis's attack on me. I land back on the ground. I close my eyes and golden light circles around me. Armor begins to form around me. "I hope you enjoy the Infinite Crimson Archangel Knight formation's templar mode," I say. I raise my left hand into the air and a shield appears.

"I thought you told heaven that shield was lost," Pan says. I look back to him.

"I lied," I say. "I lied about lots of things." I bring my left arm down and raise my sword into the air. Golden white light and crimson light begins to engulf the blade of my sword.

"Artemis and Nemesis get out of there now," Pan yells. I swing my sword down sending out of wave of energy. They jump out of the way to dodge. I smirk as spin around and blast Pan with it. He goes flying back into a few trees.

"I can redirect that attack anywhere I want you know," I say. I dash towards Artemis and hit her with my shield. She slams into a tree. I drop the shield and pin her to the tree. "You are right about one thing. This path is not one of a hero but I don't care. If I can build a weapon strong enough to stop the future invading army then so be it, then I will do anything."

"Will it be worth it when the very people you are trying to protect are killed by your actions?" she asks.

"I have only killed those who tried to kill me first," I say. "I want to do know one thing." She looks at me. "How does it feel to finally be pierced by a man?" She looks down to see my sword in her chest. I lean in close so I can whisper in her ear. "Zeus tries to have my family kidnapped. He made my little girl cry. What would you want me to do?" I step back away from her. "If he was a true man then he would not need to use these tactics."

"Am I going to die?" she asks.

"No," I say. "I did not use Runix this time. You are just pawns for his game. I pray the next time we meet that we will have an understanding." I blink over to Nemesis and grab her. "What do you plan to do now?"

"You must be dealt with," she says coldly. I sigh and toss her to the side. I walk away from her and start heading over to Pan. "Why are you walking away?"

"I already won this battle," I say. "Besides I want to play with you alone." I place my finger on her chest and smirk. "Such a shame you are currently a disappointment." I fire a beam of destruction at her. It pierces her chest and she falls to her knees. "I hope to have fun with you another day." I walk over to Pan.

"What do you plan to do with me?" he asks. I shrug.

"You aren't much of a fighter," I say. "I won't do anything. I will ask you do give a message to Zeus though."

"What is that message?" he asks.

"Tell him that I am coming for him," I say. "I will kill him for making my daughter cry and for making her have nightmares." I turn away. "I don't need Zeus alive anymore. I just need his god powers."

"I hope you know what you are doing," he says.

"I hope that as well Pan," I say and teleport away.

 **Part 4: The Return**

 **Gods of Chaos hidden hideout, Hours later**

"It seems Cartil has turned his back on the factions," Set says. He looks over to Anubis.

"This changes nothing," Anubis says. "It does help us though."

"We should attack now," Loki says. "The factions have been weakened now would be a good time to strike."

"In due time Loki," Set says.

"Yes in due time," Anubis says. "Cartil has not been completely consumed by the darkness that holds him now. He very well may come to the defense of the factions just to spite us. We must focus on recruiting more members."

"Everything will turn in our favor soon enough," Set says. He turns to a cage and smiles. "Without Hades it was very easy to steal and take control of Cerberus."

"I will begin the experiments on it," Loki says. "The notes Zenos gave us shall help us greatly."

"Let's begin the next phase as well," Anubis says. They nod.

 **Part 5: Family Is Important**

 **Cartil's Cabin days later**

I have retuned to visit my family as things calm down so I can move everything. I have pulled back the undead attacking Olympus so they can stop focusing on me for awhile. I currently watching my wives play around in the lake. Ri is currently taking a nap on me. Lilian on my right with the twins and on my left is Zeo in his play pin playing with his toys. Raina walks up and sits down. "Are you feeling okay yet?" I ask her.

"Not really," she says. "I am still throwing up a lot. I just don't feel well but I don't feel sick." I grab her hand and look at her.

"I think it's obvious what it is then," I say. "You have seen Nivana and Lilian go through the same thing. I think you know what is going on."

"I can't be," she says. "I am not ready for that yet." Lilian giggles. "What Lilian?"

"None of us are really ready to be a mother," she says as she looks at the twins. "We just do our best and hope everything turns out alright."

"You have me," I say. "Also the other girls are here. We will all help you." I kiss her hand and she smiles.

"Looks like we won the bet," Lilian comments and I laugh. "It was it clear to me that Raina was going to be next. She was the one who was spending the most time with you these days besides me. I think she instinctively wanted to have your child."

"When the rest of them feel ready they will start spending more time with me," I say. "Very good detective work my Lilian." I look back at the rest of the girls. "I am blessed to have a great family."

"I think it is us that are blessed," Raina says. "We all have you and you love us deeply. You care about us so much that you take a break from your mission to be with us."

"You all are the rest I fight," I say. "A man is strongest when he has someone to protect. I say this knowing all you girls know how to fight for yourselves."

"Yeah we can fight," Lilian says. "But I think deep down all of us like being protected by you." I smile. "I want to know something. Why does your hair have black strands in it?"

"I am not sure myself," I say. "It started to happen weeks ago and I have no explanation for it." I look over at Zeo who is looking at me. "Yes you have a strange father. What do you need?" He points to bottle. I look at Raina and she grabs the bottle. She lies Zeo down and hands him the bottle. "See you will be a great mother. You are already helping take care of Ri, Zeo, Angelica, and Kuri."

"Thank you," she says. "I guess we are going to have to break the news to them soon." Lilian smirks. I chuckle.

"They will be mad," I comment. "It's the price the must pay for betting on this in my opinion."

"Did you use the miracle tear?" Raina asks.

"No," I say. "Its true devils have a harder time making children. That's why I created that thing but it's simply a chemical thing in your body. It's all crazy science that I rather not explain it. Let's just say you wanted a child without knowing you wanted one. Pretty much if you try to hard then you won't get one." I look up at the sky. "I think the closest example would be a couple finally getting pregnant after they had adopted a child."

"That is crazy explanation," Raina says. I roll my eyes.

"I barely do medical science so I don't much," I say. "It's mostly just guessing. Science is basically like that."

"I guess we should head back into the house and start food," Lilian says as she stands up.

"Easier said than done," I say. I careful pick up Ri as I stand up. Raina picks up Zeo and we gather up everything. I signal to the rest of the girls. We head back into the house. I take Ri to her room and lay her on her bed. I carefully leave the room and head back to the kitchen.

"Why do you got to spoil the fun?" Hilda asks. "I was winning."

"It's getting close to dinner time," I say. "Go get cleaned up all of you." I gather up some ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. I start pre-dinner prep.

"What were you three talking about?" Hanalil asks. "It seemed kind of important."

"Raina will tell you when she feels like it," I say. I get out of the pans I need for cooking. "Can you get the glasses and start getting everyone's drinks ready?"

"Are you alright?" She asks as she places everyone's glasses on the table.

"what makes you think something is wrong?" I ask and start cooking everything.

"Cartil don't do this," she says and walks up behind me. "Please tell me." I turn around and look at her. I place my hand on her cheek.

"I am worried that I am dragging you all down with me," I say.

"We know the risks," she says. "Besides you know your brother will pull whatever he needs to do." I pull her close and hold her.

"I don't know if I can come back from the path I am on," I say. "I am enjoying this time with you all but in the back of my mind I can only thing of punishing Zeus."

"Just come back to us in one piece," she says.

"I will do my best," I say. The girls come back into the room and sit down at there spots. We hand out everyone's food. "Where is Raina?"

"She is still in the bathroom," Sasha says. I look at Lilian and she nods. She gets up and heads for the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"You may know soon enough," I say. Lilian comes down a few minutes later.

"She will be down soon," she says and nods to me. Raina comes down and walks over to me. She looks at Hanalil. Hanalil nods understanding what's going on now. Raina turns to the rest of the table.

"You can do this Raina," I say as I grab her hand. "We are a family." Raina nods and holds up a pregnancy test that reads positive for pregnant. I smile.

"That is wonderful," Nivana says. "I am happy for you Raina."

"Our little dragon girl is going to be a mother," Hilda says. "This is nice." After the celebrations and dinner I walk out onto the deck to look out at the stars. Hanalil walks outside and grabs my hand.

"You knew didn't you?" she asks.

"I suspected she might be," I say. "We talked about it and she wanted to be sure. Our family is getting bigger quickly. I am starting to worry that I won't be able to protect you all."

"We are in this together remember that," she says and leans onto me.

 **Part 6: Anvil and Storms**

 **Island outside of Japan**

I am standing here with all the stolen weapons waiting for Lotus and Lance. I sigh. "They are late," I say to myself. "This annoys me." I finish final preparations for the move. Trihexa looks at me. "Its okay, this had to be done to create an army to stop the future threat." Lotus finally shows up.

"I am sorry," she says. "Lance can't make it. it seems they are spying on him." I sigh. "So where are we going now?" I snap my fingers and a large teleportation circle appears below us. "This is interesting." We teleport away.

We arrive in a dark place. "Welcome back Cartil," a computer voice says. "Preparations are nearly complete. Any requests?"

"Ask your sister station to watch Olympus closer and give us the information," I say.

"As you wish," the computer says.

"Where are we?" Lotus asks.

"Welcome to station 001 Heart of Earth," the computer says. "I was created to watch over the human population and report any errors."

"To whom?" she asks.

"I am not sure anymore," the computer says.

"When I found this place it was shut down," I say. "I fixed it and rebooted it. I have also been slowly restoring the sister stations. I currently have 3 running. This has become my workshop." We start walking further in.

"Master," a male voice says. "Its good you are back."

"Ivan," I say. "Take the weapons we have stolen, start working on the Storm Anvil and the soul forge. Also how is the new protect going?"

"Slow," he says. "Breaking them has slow process. One of them does want to talk to you."

"Alright," I say. "Prepare the body then. I will go deal with it soon." He nods and walks away. We walk into a new wing of the station and I smile.

"What are those giant things?" Lotus asks.

"I call them colossi," I say. "I was creating them to rival the titans so I could take out Trihexa." Trihexa pinches me. "Well it failed and you are a path of redemption. So they are not longer needed. Well they are needed now for another reason. I sit down and turn on the computer. The lights turn on revealing a lot more.

"What were you doing," she asks. I spin my chair around and look at her.

"Future planning," I say. "I have a sacred gear known as True Sight; it allows me to look into the future. Sure the future changes but one constant is that we will be invaded and we will lose badly. So I am trying to prevent that loss." I sigh and turn around. "This has been my curse." I scan over the results of the experiments.

"Why do you need a soul forge and a storm anvil?" she asks.

"I may have inherited God's knowledge and power," I say. "But I did not get his ability to create life like the angels. I have to guess how it's done. The soul forge allows me to bring the soul of the dead and place in a new body but who knows I may get lucky. It may turn out to create souls like I wish it would. As for the Storm Anvil it will allow me to produce these created bodies easier and faster. It will also allow me to create power weapons as well."

"It is nice easy being you is it," she says.

"Life is never easy," I say. I finish going over the notes and stand up. I walk over into another room. Lotus follows me.

"Are these the titans' powers?" she asks as she touches a cylinder.

"Yes," I say. "I pulled the powers away from the titans' souls. The titans may be gone but their powers may still have some use." We walk over to an observation area. "I also have the titans' souls." I step aside so she can look.

"Why do you have them?" she asks.

"I am trying to heal the titans that are not completely evil," I say. "Zenos's curse did a very bad number on them. As for the evil ones, I am trying to heal them but also break their spirit so they serve me. That will not be an easy task."

"Why would you do that?" She asks.

"Second chance," I say. "Or redemption whatever you want to call it. I think most people need a second chance to fix their mistakes." I step into the elevator. "You stay here." I go down into room with the titan souls. I walk over to one of them. I place my hand on the glass. "Hello Atlas, are you ready to serve me and get your chance at a redemption?"

"Yes," he says. "I have had a moment of clarity. I wish to help this world not break it." I smile.

"Ivan," I say. "Begin the final phase of the curse treatment then start preparing Atlas for his new body." I walk down the line and stop at one of souls. "I am going to enjoy breaking you Cronus."

"I will enjoy kill you more," he says.

"You are a sad titan," I say. "Maybe I should seal your soul instead. You might be too much trouble." I smirk. "I could put you in a new body and then drop you in Olympus to cause chaos. It's a nice thought but I rather deal with Zeus myself." I walk away.

"The storm anvil will take a few more days," Ivan says. "As for the soul forge it will take a month. So if you want to punish Olympus you may just have to use Atlas and the shards." I sigh. "I know you don't want to use them. They are important to you."

"What are these shards?" Lotus asks.

"They are golems I created," I say. "I don't have that many of them so I don't want to use them." I reunite with Lotus before heading into another room. We walk into the room. It's a large room with glass looking into rooms. "This is the shard room." She walks up to one of the glass panels.

"They are so cute," she says. "They are so tiny." I stand behind her and the shards in the room walk up to the glass. "I can see you don't want to use them."

"They are strong," I say. "They have a lot of power in a tiny package."

"Can I hug one?" she asks. I chuckle.

"Well they are child like when they are not in battle mode," I say. "Ivan let Frosty and Rocky out please." 2 glass panels down the hall open up. 2 shards come down the hall and stand at me feet. "For clear reasons the one that looks like ice is frosty and the rock looking one is Rocky. You may touch these 2. Their siblings still need more training." She smiles and I walk down the hall. I take a deep breath and walk into another room.

"All preparations are green," Ivan says. "I will begin everything soon. I will also be finishing the shards' training. Are you okay master?"

"I am not," I say. "Zeus went after my family."

"I know," he says. "He crossed a line. What do you plan to do?" I smirk.

"I plan to break him," I say. "Its time my shadow army comes out of the shadows." I turn away. "Begin the early production of phase 3."

"Yes master," he says. I walk away into another room. I walk over to the fridge and grab a drink. I lay down on the couch.

"Soon everything will fall into place," I say. "First I will need to punish the betrayers." I smirk. "There will be no place for you to hide; I will enjoy breaking you before you die Zeus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Breaking point**

 **Part: The breaking**

 **In the ocean, Days later**

I decided I need to check on my employees on my island. I decided to take a nice relaxing boat ride instead of teleporting there. "I have what I need," I say to myself. "So my revenge on Zeus will have to wait."

"Are you sure that is smart?" the voice asks. "He is going to keep pushing the issue. He is too prideful."

"Well if he wants to push it," I say. "Then I will kill him. I will show him the true meaning of fear."

"Crossing you is very bad these days," the voice says. "Something is wrong Cartil." I look up at the night's sky and see dark orange.

"This doesn't make any sense," I say. As we get closer to the island I can now see why the sky is orange. My whole island is engulfed in flames. "NO." I quickly activate a communication circle. "This is Cartil, I know I have pissed all of you off but I need your help. The whole island I own is on fire. Please team AxA help me, I am activating my signal so you can teleport to me." The boat slams into the shore and I run to the main area.

As I reach the area I am taken back by the destruction. "Brother," I hear Sirzechs say as he walks up. "We are here."

"Thank you brother," I say. "I need everyone to spread out and search for survivors. Those with water magic please try to stop these fires." I look back and they nod. "Athena is this Zeus's doing?"

"I am not sure," she says. "If it is then I fear what is coming." I nod and everyone splits up. I head toward the buildings. Issei and Rias are with me.

"Goliath Mode," I say. I burst the main door and start looking around. "I am not sensing anyone in here but keep looking." I break through a blocked door and kneel before a burnt body. "Issei can you start moving the bodies to the beach? I am going to look for survivors. Please also tell the other groups to do the same."

"Cartil," Issei says. "I am sorry."

"Thank you Issei," I say. I take off toward the hot springs area. I arrive and take a sigh of relief. "The fire hasn't gotten here yet." I walk into the main building. I look around. "Is anyone in here?"

"Master Cartil?" I hear a girl's voice ask.

"Misty?" I ask. "Yes it's me." A little girl walks out with more children. I kneel down and hug her. "it's good you are safe, all of you."

"Mommy told me to gather rest of the children and come here," she says. "I wasn't able to gather all the children." She starts crying. "Its okay misty I have my friends helping. We will find more people." I stand up and pat her head. I open up my phone. I call Akeno. "Hey Akeno I need you to send Asia, Xenovia, and Irina over to the hot springs. I have children that need healing and to be evacuated."

"I will let them know," she says. "I am so sorry Cartil." I hang up and take a deep breath.

"Master Cartil," Misty says. "Are you okay?"

"I am not," I say. "Misty do you know what happened?"

"I don't," she says.

"I understand," I say. "I will find who did this and punish the person." The church trio arrives and Asia starts helping the children who are hurt.

"I am going to look for more survivors," I say.

"Some have been in different locations," Xenovia says. "We are trying to clear a path to another group of houses are on the back side of the island."

"I will go there now," I say.

"Are you sure you can even make it there?" she asks.

"I will," I say and leave the building. I boost towards the housing on the other side of the island. I arrive at the other side and start looking through the houses. "So far no one is here, good." I run to the next house and I hear a baby crying. I walk into the house to a bloody mess. I careful walk through the mess. "This was a massacre. I walk down to the hall and find the body of a woman. She fell trying to reach her child. I kneel down and roll her over. My heart stops for second. "LIANA!" I stand back up and walk over to the crib. "I am sorry little one." I pick up the baby and hold it close to me.

I return to the meeting area and hand off the baby to Grayfia. I fall to my knees and stare blankly at the ocean. "Cartil," Grayfia says. "I am sorry."

"Liana is gone," I say. "This was a massacre. I steal a few weapons and this is the response. First they target my family and now the employees that I hold dear to me. This island is supposed to be a secret for that very reason. So many families gone and so many orphaned children now, I am saddened by this." I feel wraps around me and hug me.

"Brother," Rias says. "We will always be here for you."

"Thank you sister," I say. I reach into my jacket and pull out of a red pawn piece.

"You still have more of those?" Grayfia asks.

"I have a lot of them still," I say. "I am considering using them now but I have no idea the affects it will have. I am like Issei in that my lifespan is an unknown."

"You have domain over their souls," the voice says. "You can do what you want with them. As long as the soul remains you can create new bodies for them like Issei. I am sure Michael or your devil family could reincarnate them." I turn to brother.

"Summon Ajuka here," I say. He looks confused. Hours later we are standing on the beach as the sun rises. We have stopped the fire and we are watching as the sun begins to show the full damage of fire. Ajuka has arrived and is standing next to me. There are bodies all over the beach

"What is it?" he asks.

"I need you to break the rules and let me have more pieces," I say.

"Are you insane I can't do that," he says.

"Then I need you to stabilize the remaining second chance pawn pieces," I say and step forward. I flick the piece I have onto the ground. "I call forth from the land of the dead the soul of Liana. Return to the land of the living." I winch in pain as the pawn hovers in the air and flies to her body. Her body starts to heal. She sits up and looks around. "Relax Liana; Grayfia will fill you in on everything." I close my eyes and focus on the Chi. I feel the pain of the land and I fall to my knees.

"Cartil are you okay?" Issei asks.

"I feel pain," I say. "The chi here is in so much pain. This goes beyond just normal fire." I pull out a pocket watch and stand back up. I take a deep breathe and look at everyone. "I am about to break a big rule. I will inform everyone what is going to happen. I walk away from everyone. I adjust the time on the watch and set it back a few hours. I click the button and a barrier appears around me. Time begins to go in backwards. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and I have arrived before the fire has been started. I walk around the island to start investigating. "It's always so boring when Cartil isn't around," I hear someone say.

"You just like staring at his wives," another says.

"I do not," the first one says. "I like hearing about his adventures. He is a good man. I am not interesting in women anyway."

"It's a good thing they can't see me," I say. "This sacred gear made from Cronus's powers only allows me to look at past events." I continue to walk around. I stop at a hidden location on the island. I see a few figures.

"Are you sure you want to side with us?" I hear Loki ask.

"Cartil has insulted the pride of the gods," I hear Zeus says. "He may be a war hero, but this insult must taken care off."

"If he learns of this he will come for you," Loki says. "Are you prepared to die?"

"Cartil will then show his true colors," he says. "His reputation will be gone and that is the best revenge I could ask for. How did you find this place anyway?"

"His employee Liana was easy to follow," Loki says. "She is also very easy to trick." I click the button again and I am sent back to the point where I originally started from. I feel rage building inside me. My grip tightens on the watch and my hair starts losing more crimson.

"What did you do?" Ajuka asks.

"This watch is a new sacred gear called Time Archives," I say. "It allows me to look at and experience past events without interfering with the timeline. I have just learned something that I must deal with."

"What did you see?" sister asks.

"Zeus has betrayed the factions," I say. "He has sided with Loki and they burned did this." I point to the ruins of my island. "Keep an eye on Liana please." I turn away from everyone. "I must prepare for war."

 **Part 2: Darkness Consumes**

 **Minutes later, Workshop 002 Shield of Athena**

"Welcome Master Cartil," 002 says. "I am glad you have returned. What are you planning to work on next?"

"Has Lance hooked you up to the Storm Anvil and Soul forge yet?" I ask.

"The link is almost completed," 002 says. "Has something happened?"

"Zeus has over stepped his authority," I say. "Contact your sister and have her send Atlas over here. I will begin working on the designs of the Forged now."

"As you wish Master Cartil," 002 says. I start designing how I want the Forged to look.

"So you plan to break Olympus completely now?" the voice asks.

"I plan to show Zeus what true pain feels like," I say.

"So this will be an experiment then?" the voice asks.

"Yes," I say. "I will use soulless Forged to see if the bodies will work. I wonder if I should make some of them look like a minotaur. It would be best to have some tanks along with heavy damage dealers."

"You sound like this is a game," the voice says.

"This is a game now," I say. "The pride of Zeus will be his downfall. I regret saving him."

"Master Cartil," 002 says. "Atlas has arrived. Miss Lotus and Trihexa have also come." I sigh.

"Go home Lotus," I say.

"You are my master," she says. "I need to help you see this through."

"I do not want you to go down this path," I say. "This is a path you can't come back from. Please do not argue. Trihexa watch over my family please." I hear them walk away.

"Master," Atlas says. "I thought I was going for redemption."

"So was I," I say. "I wish I didn't have to use you. I am sorry." I start crying.

 **Part 3: Fall of Olympus**

 **Days later outside of Olympus**

"Atlas bust down the gate," I yell. He charges forward and busts through the gate. I walk up behind him. "Begin the assault." A larger army charges up behind me and takes off toward in the inner areas.

"Cartil," I hear Ares say as he walks up. "You dare attack Olympus again. I have come to stop you this time."

"Atlas, kill him," I say and walk away.

"Yes master," he says and grabs Ares. He throws him into a wall. I continue to walk to where I believe Zeus is hiding. I watch as the Forged break everything. I smirk. I stop and look as a statue of Zeus. I laugh and blast it. I continue on. I arrive at a fountain and raise my hand into the air. Meteors rain from the sky.

"Now this pleases me," I say. "I will enjoy using all of their powers."

"It seems you have done what I never could," the voice says.

"Of course Hades," I say. "I have all the power and you lacked conviction. Now I think its time you disappear now. It was nice talking with you." I walk forward and smile at the destruction that I walk by. A shadow figure appears and kneels before me.

"Master," he says. "I have word some of Team AxA is coming to stop you." I sigh. "What would you like to me to do?"

"Have the chimeras distract most of them," I say. "I want to see my sister and Issei try to stop me. I laugh hysterically. "No one will stop me from this. I will bring everything to its knees." He nods and disappears. I reach a stair case and sit down. I watch everything unfold. "I do hope you enjoy the sight Zeus. This is all your doing." I watch as two figures head my way. "Let the snack begin." I stand up. "Crimson God King." I cross my arms as Issei and Rias come into view. "I am not surprised you have come. Despite what Zeus has done you still need to seem like you are keeping the peace."

"Brother, please stop this," sister says. "There is a better way. I know you are angry."

"I am beyond that dear sister," I say. "This is not revenge, this is a message. I can't wait to break Zeus but it seems like I will be stopped here." I snap my fingers and 2 swords slam into the ground.

"Please don't do this," she begs me. "I don't want to fight my own twin brother." I shrug and hold up my right index finger. A small ball begins to form and I smirk. She gets ready and Issei changes into his True Queen. I point my finger at them and multiple beams shoot out. They move around to dodge them and I laugh. Issei boosts forward and goes to punch me. I grab his fist. He shakes his head.

"Shatter," I say. His armor begins to crack and explodes. He flies back into a building and I turn to my sister. "Now you have two options. Fight me or help him." She fires a blast at me and I sigh. "You know what use that wonderful ball of death you have. I will wait until it's charged."

"I will not," she says. "It will kill you." I look over at Issei.

"I know how you felt when he died the first time," I say. "I wonder how you will feel if he died a second time."

"You wouldn't dare," she says. "I am your twin sister. We have a bond." I sigh and hold my hand up at Issei.

"We have a twin bond," I say. "But you know nothing of what I am suffering." She sighs and starts focusing on her move. I smile. I watch as a ball forms and starts getting bigger. "I am glad you have started to rely on your own strength instead of relying on others." She fires it at me and I start laughing as I can feel it pull me in. I hold my right hand and a dragon's head made from the power of destruction comes out. It launches out and eats the ball sister had fired. It explodes and she goes flying back. I smile and my barrier disappears.

"Why?" she asks. I turn away and walk up the stairs. I walk up to the main building and go inside. I laugh as I see Zeus sitting on his little throne.

"Why are you hiding little god?" I ask. "Your city is burning to the ground. My army will break Olympus."

"We shall see," he says as he stands up. I point forward at him and the swords come out from behind me. They pin him to a wall. I walk up to him and grab his face.

"You want to become a martyr," I say. "Well as long as I break you then I really don't care." I punch him in his chest and he coughs. I walk away. "I steal weapons and your response is to try to kidnap my family." Rage begins to build inside. "So I punish you, your response to that is to side with the Gods of Chaos. Then you burn my island to the ground." My rage begins to reach max. "You crossed a line Zeus."

"You are a traitor," he says.

"You are scum," I say. I blast the roof off the building. "I will show you the true meaning of pain and suffering."

"Eclipse mode has been activated," a computer voice says.

"Solar Eclipse," I say. A blast wave is sent out and destroys the rest of the building.

 **Part 3.2 minutes later near the gate**

"Hold off these creatures," I say. "Ares I hope you can last long enough."

"Yin, any sign of Cartil?" Sirzechs asks.

"No," I say.

"Everyone, look up at the sun," someone yells. We look up as a solar eclipse starts to happen.

"This doesn't seem natural," Sirzechs says. "Also the moon seems to be turning blood red."

"what is this?" I ask.

 **Part 3.5 Back at the temple**

My wings have been replaced my wings made of smoke. I can feel this mode drain the life around me. Zeus goes to grab me and his hand goes through me. I smirk and grab his arm. I throw him into a one of the pillars that is still standing. I disappear in a cloud of smoke. He looks around for me and I start laughing. I grab his face and slam it into another pillar. He swings at me but misses. "I like this mode," I say. "Playing with you will be fun." I grab his arm and throw him into the ground. I grab his face and slide it across the ground. I disappear into the smoke again. He stands up and wipes off the blood.

"Coward," he says. "Come fight me like a man."

"A man you say?" I ask. "Would a man send people to kidnap another man's family? Would a man burn down a whole island killing so many people? Your pride is pathetic." I slash his sides and he screams in pain. "It seems this mode has the same affect as Runix. This pleases me." He swings at me and I catch his fist.

"Now I can hit you," he says and swings with his other fist. His fist goes through me and I laugh. "How is this possible?" I place my hand on his chest and he screams in pain. I throw him into a wall and laugh.

"You are so weak when you are clouded," I say. "it also doesn't help that you rely on the power from your thunder bolt too much." I hold my hand up and energy begins to gather into a ball. "This will be my first time mixing death magic with the power of destruction. I wonder what is going to happen with it."

"You have become a monster," he says.

"You created this monster when you involved the people I care about it," I say. "Maybe I should kill Hera while I am here." I smirk and drop my hand. "Maybe I should bring her here and make you watch as I slowly kill your wife in front of you." I start to walk away. I feel a blast hit my back. "I see you still have some fight left in you. It's a shame you started using your magic too late." I place my hand on the ground and a giant circle appears. "Come forth from the depths of the abyss and serve me once again, Arise Axis."

A giant three headed lava hound slowly forms and howls. "What is that thing?" Zeus asks.

"Axis," I say. "A creature of my own creation based off of Cerberus. She is far more deadly than Cerberus will ever dream of being." I pet her and smile. "Go find me Hera and bring her back here." She takes off. I turn to Zeus and smile. Chains wrap around him and pull him to a wall. I walk to the top of the steps and look over at the city.

"You will lose this fight Cartil," he says. "Your army is losing to the team you created." I hold out my hand and a staff appears in my hand. "Hades staff, so it's true you are using his powers."

"They are mine now," I say. "Don't worry about your brother." I sigh heavily. "He has been reincarnated or he will be." I slam the staff hand into the ground and my fallen soldiers rise back up. "You can't kill that which is not alive."

"You are insane," he says.

"That is rich coming from you," I say. I walk back inside and sit down on Zeus's throne. "This has a nice feel to it. I can see why Hades wanted it so bad." Axis returns and drops Hera on the ground. "Good girl."

"Why have you done this Cartil?" Hera asks.

"Has he not told you?" I ask.

"What did you do this time Zeus?" she asks him. I chuckle. He looks away.

"His crimes are as follows," I say. "Attempted kidnapping of my wives and children after I stole his thunder bolt, so I responded by sending an undead army to play with everyone. His response to that was to side with Gods of Chaos to burn my island to the ground causing the deaths of many of my employees who I cared about."

"So this is your doing?" She says. "All this started over the loss of your stupid Thunder bolt? That ego of yours has caused so much pain."

"Well it's about to get worse," I say. "I wish it didn't have to be this way Hera. He must suffer and so you must be tortured until he breaks." I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Please don't," she begs.

"Axis, bite off one of her arms please," I say. I hear a growl then the sounds of the bite then a scream. "Do not eat the arm." Axis whines. "Don't give me that."

"What has happened to you Cartil?" Hera asks.

"He has been broken," Nyx says. "You can only blame you husband. Do you have everything you need Nemesis?"

"Yes," she says in a cold tone. "Zeus must face his punishment in the name of justice. Can you not torture Hera anymore?" I open my eyes and sigh.

"Fine," I walk up to Hera. "You will have a lot of rebuilding to do Queen of Olympus." I step out. "Axis, bring Zeus please." she howls. We walk down the stairs. We walk to a fountain and I string up Zeus. I jump onto one of the heads of Axis. I look around. "Now we have the army push everyone here." After a few minutes I can eat people being forced back to here. I smile as everyone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ares asks. "Have you come to gloat?"

"Are you mad you lost little god of war?" I ask and laugh. "I call this a good first test myself." I pull out a knife and balance it on my index finger. "Gods of Olympus and my own Team AxA, how do you feel about this little demonstration?"

"It's sad," Ares says. I sigh and throw the dagger at his leg. He falls to his knees.

"Get to the point," Poseidon says.

"So I am going to kill Zeus," I say. "In a very slow and painful way, you all get to watch." I hold up my hand and energy begins to circle into a ball. "This is why you don't cross me."

"CARTIL," Athena yells. "What has gotten into you?"

"I am doing what must be done," I say. "His punishment for going after my family and hurting people I care about is a slow painful death."

"What about the future war?" she asks. "He is needed for it isn't he?"

"Actually no," I say. "I can easily take his powers and infuse them into someone who is very loyal to me."

"So you are going to just replace people now?" she asks.

"I thought I made that clear," I say. "You betray me then I make your powers my bitch. I don't need the person, I just need the powers."

"So we have just power holders to you now?" she asks. "Is fighting a war that hasn't happened yet that important that you would sacrifice people?"

"That is obvious," I say. "To save everyone in the future I must do what must be done now."

"If you make the world a husk," she says. "Then what's the point of saving it? is this really a world you want to make for your children?" I drop my hand and jump off Axis. I walk over to Athena and grab her shirt. I glare at her. "What would Ri think if she saw you now?" I let go of her and step back. I look around me and sigh. "We need the old Cartil back."

"I don't know if that is even possible anymore," I say. I notice my sister crying. I look at my shaking hands. "What have I become?"

"Master Cartil," 001 says. "I have been scanning your body this whole time and I have grave news. It seems the virus has spread drastically. The corruption has now affected the remaining forms."

"What about that form?" I ask.

"It is still protected," 001 says. "The barrier around it is still holding but I am not sure for how much longer. You only have Crimson God King but the virus is spreading to it soon." I look down and sigh. "I guess its time to go now." My army, Atlas, Axis, and I disappear in a flash of crimson light.

 **Part 4: Aftermath**

 **3 weeks later, Team AxA HQ in Lilith**

"So there has been no word?" Azazel asks.

"Cartil has completely disappeared," I say. "His family doesn't even know where he went. I don't think they would tell me even if they did."

"It's okay Yin," Michael says. "It seems there is more to this."

"Whatever is going on with him has cause bad changes," Sirzechs says. "I want to know more about this virus that we heard about."

"A loss of forms," Serafall says. "It must be very bad."

"I want to know something Yin," Azazel says. "If he no longer has a sacred gear how can he still use those forms?"

"It infused into him," I say. "I don't know the science behind it. So just consider it like when Sirzechs changes to his true form."

"How is Rias doing?" Michael asks.

"She is shaken," Sirzechs says. "I hear she has been spending time with Cartil's wives and children since they returned to Japan."

"It seems she regrets not being closer to Cartil," I say.

"Do we really need to find Cartil?" Bellona asks. "This may be something he needs to face on his own."

"What is wrong?" Michael asks. "You usually would jump at the chance."

"Don't get me wrong," she says. "I want to help him but I am scared of what we will find. He has never shown his true form to anyone."

"What true form are you talking about?" Azazel asks.

"The Crimson God King is his true form right?" Serafall asks.

"Nope," I say. "You should think of it as his true form kicked up to 11. What we see every day is not his true appearance anymore."

"This is interesting," Azazel says.

"If we need to find him badly I know someone who can help," Bellona says. She leaves.

 **Part 4.5: Hours later**

Lotus is training and trying to perfect her movements in the woods. She has been hitting the same tree for a few days down. She has been unable to hit the same place more than two times. Her focus also needs some work. She sighs and sits down. She takes out a lunchbox and starts eating the lunch Lance made for her. She is eating when she hears a noise. She grabs her sword and watches as Bellona walks out. "What do you want?" she asks.

"Please," Bellona says. "I need you to tell me where Cartil is."

"I am sorry," she says. "He is my master now and I won't betray him."

"Please," Bellona begs. "I need to know he is safe."

"You will just tell everyone," She says. "I won't allow you to hunt him down like an animal."

"Lotus please," Bellona continues to beg. "Something is wrong with Cartil. Everyone can see that now."

"You are not helping your case," she says. Bellona sighs and begins to cry.

"Fine," Bellona says. "I want my friend back. I want the old Cartil back. I may be a roman god and have military teachings but I am still a woman. I have emotions. He was with me when I was hurting over Mars. Around Cartil I didn't need to keep up the military stuff. I could be a normal person. He is a very important person to me. This is not about them. Its about me, I want the best friend I love back." Lotus sighs. Bellona falls to her knees.

"He left for the United States days ago," she says. "He is going to visit a friend there."

"Thank you," Bellona says.

"Are you in love with him?" she asks.

"I was once," Bellona says. "I might still be but I also love Mars. Also he has married my daughter now."

"I hope you recover as well," she says and leaves.


End file.
